A Brand New World
by Atsuna
Summary: schoolfic. Prenez Ichigo et sa bande ainsi que quelques Shinigamis, secouez bien et rajoutez une touche de romance, tout ça dans une ambiance de lycéens en folie et c'est prêt! Cocktail à boire frais.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, c'est la deuxième fic que j'écris sur Bleach sauf que l'autre, ze l'ai perdu sniiif. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Genre : schoolfic… Ou pas ?

Romance/Aventure

Pairing : HitsuXHina, IchigoXRukia et d'autres

Et non, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas un seul sniiif !

**A brand new world**

**Chapitre 1 : just a dream…**

- Shiro-kun ?

Toshiro releva la tête de son banc.

- Mmmh ? Le cours est déjà fini ?

Momo le regarda, un sourire étincelant collé sur le visage.

- Il reste juste cinq minutes.

- Ah, répondit-il avec éloquence avant de reposer la tête sur son bras.

Il referma les yeux, ce qui semblait amuser Hinamori.

- Et je suppose que je devrai encore te prêter mes notes ?

- Moui…

Il bailla, ce qui fit rire Momo.

- Au fait, tu comptes aller chez Ichigo ce soir ? Tout le monde y sera.

- Non, je manque de sommeil…

La cloche sonna et tous les élèves quittèrent la classe en quelques secondes, Toshiro en bon dernier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait hier soir ?

- J'ai juste joué à final fantasy VII.

- Tu es incorrigible !

Il se retourna vers elle en relevant un sourcil, l'air encore endormi.

Tous les élèves du lycée se bousculaient pour partir le plus vite possible, comme tous les vendredis et lorsque Toshiro et Momo arrivèrent à la sortie, les couloirs étaient déjà quasiment vides.

- Tiens, il pleut, constata Hinamori.

Elle sortit un petit parapluie bleu à l'éfigie de Pompoko et l'ouvrit. Elle fit un pas sous la pluie, puis se retourna vers Toshiro en le regardant avec étonnement.

- Tu sais qu'il y a de la place pour deux sous mon parapluie ?

- Tu me ramènes jusque chez moi, alors, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Toshiro-kuuuuun ! Retentit une voix derrière eux.

Il se retourna et vit Orihime qui courait vers eux sous la pluie, le tête rentrée dans les épaules. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, essouflée.

- Inoue-san ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je voulais juste te rendre ton livre.

Elle lui tendit un petit sac en plastique, fermé de sorte que son contenu ne soit pas mouillé.

- Ah, merci, dit-il en prenant le sac. Si tu veux, je peux te prêter le deuxième tome…

- Oui, j'ai vraiment adoré le premier! Vous irez ce soir chez Ichigo ?

Il fit signe que non de la tête.

- Et toi, Momo-kun ?

- Euh, je ne pense pas, il faut que j'étudie…

Toshiro la regarda avec étonnement mais se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- bon, hé bien, tant pis. A lundi alors !

Et Orihime repartit en courant, se couvrant la tête de son bras pour se protéger de la pluie.

- Pourquoi tu n'iras pas ? Lui demanda Toshiro alors qu'ils étaient repartis sur le chemin de la maison.

- euh, je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire…

- Vraiment ?

La pluie redoubla brusquement d'intensité. Comme le parapluie était plutôt petit, ils étaient forcés d'être colés l'un à l'autre. La main de Toshiro glissa contre la cuisse de Momo qui se sentit rougir. Pour il ne savait trop quelle raison, il s'empressa de ranger sa main dans sa poche.

- Et toi, tu iras vraiment domir tôt, ce soir ?

- On verra. Mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir de chez moi.

Il y eut un brusque coup de vent qui retourna le parapluie. Surprise, Momo lâcha un petit cri.

- Il ne servira plus à grand-chose, dans cet état, dit Toshiro en riant.

Elle re regarda avec l'air boudeur, le visage frappé par la pluie et le vent. Elle replia tant bien que mal son parapluie et le rangea dans son sac. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient plus à le faire, ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Heureusement le vent piquant pouvait justifier la couleur de leurs joues. Et c'est trempés jusqu'aux os qu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Momo.

- Tu devrais quand même aller chez Ichigo ce soir, dit Toshiro alors que la pluie continuait de tomber avec intensité.

- Quel est l'intérêt d'y aller si tu n'y es pas ? Murmura Momo en rougissant un peu plus.

Toshiro posa une main sur le sommet de la tête de la jeune fille et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Essaie de faire quelque chose sans moi pour une fois, lui répondit-il.

Il se dégagea le front des cheveux trempés qui l'avaient envahi, nonchalament, et s'en alla sans un mot de plus, laissant derrière lui une Momo légèrement perturbée et frigorifiée.

--

Lorsque Toshiro ouvrit la porte, tout était silencieux. Il déposa son sac trempé par terre puis retira ses chaussures et enfila ses pantoufles.

- Je suis rentré ! Cria-t-il mais aucune réponse ne vint.

Les sourcils froncés, il se dirigea vers le living. Vide… Un éclair zébra le ciel. Il soupira : ses parents étaient encore partis en week-end sans le prévenir. Il alla voir le téléphone. Une lumière rouge clignotait sur le répondeur. Il appuya sur le bouton « play » :

_« Vous avez- un- nouveau message. Premier- nouveau message :_

_Bonsoir mon chéri. Nous espérons que tu as passé une bonne journée. Ton père et moi sommes partis à un colloque pour tout le week-end. Ta tante devrait arriver vers 7h ce soir, pour s'occuper de toi pendant notre absence. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut à manger dans le frigo. On te ramènera un petit souvenir…Nous t'embrassons très fort ! Et sois sage… BIIIIIIP. »_

Exaspéré, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était 17h30 donc il avait encore 1h30 de liberté avant que la « tornade » n'arrive. Première étape : prendre une douche, même s'il semblait déjà en sortir. Il retourna dans le couloir pour monter les escaliers (plortsch, plortsch). Un nouvel éclair traversa le ciel, accompagné d'un grondement de tonnerre.

--

_1h59 plus tard (et 33,3333… secondes)_

Il y eut un grand bruit de carosserie dans la rue. Toshiro se précipita à sa fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Une petite voiture rouge venait de percuter un arbre et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn s'en extirpait en lançant quelques jurons.

Il rit devant cette scène plutôt bizarre. Heureusement qu'il avait arrêté de pleuvoir. Il descendit vers la porte d'entrée, à son aise. En ouvrant la porte, il se retrouva nez à… seins avec même femme qui s'apprêtait à sonner.

- Ah, mon petit Toshiro, tu m'as tellement manqué !

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra si fort qu'il faillit s'étouffer, la tête coincée entre ses énormes seins.

- Rangiku-san, tu m'étouffes…

- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant de lui pour l'observer. Tu n'aurais pas un peu grandi ?

Il releva un sourcil.

- Très drôle… A t'entendre, on dirait que ça fait des années que tu n'es plus venue à la maison… Tu devrais appeler la dépanneuse pour ta voiture.

Il dégagea l'entrée et sa tante entra avec sa valise. Elle portait une robe blanche à fleurs noires, un gilet noir et des chaussures noires elles aussi. Elle retira ses chaussures tandis que Toshiro fermait la porte.

- Je propose que l'on commande des râmen pour le dîner, dit-elle en se saisissant de son sac.

- Tu devrais penser à prendre des cours de cuisine…

Elle se retourna en lui souriant, glissant une main dans son épaisse chevelure.

- Non, je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Tu t'occupes de la commande ?

Il la regarda avec consternation monter les escaliers en chantonnant. Comment une femme si différente de sa mère pouvait-elle être sa tante ? Il retourna son regard vers le téléphone et le fixa un instant. Il ouvrit l'agenda de la maison à la première page et en sortit le menu d'un restaurant à emporter. En deux minutes, la commande fut passée et il remonta vers sa chambre.

--

_« Game Over_

_Recommencer__ ou __quitter__ ? »_

Toshiro avait abandonné sa manette à côté de lui sur le sol et fixait le plafond allongé sur son lit, les mains glissées sous la nuque. La soirée avait été atroce ! Sa tante était tellement bavarde, elle lui avait raconté toute sa vie du mois qui venait de s'écouler. D'abord, il avait essayé de faire un effort en mangeant à table avec elle, mais lorsqu'il s'était installé devant la TV, elle avait continué à parler, parler, parler. Comment une femme pouvait avoir tant de choses à dire à un garçon de presque 20 ans de moins qu'elle ? Comme il n'arrivait pas à suivre la série qui pssait à la TV, il avait fini par l'abandonner et rejoint sa chambre pour pouvoir jouer tranquilement à Zelda.

Il tourna la tête pour voir l'heure qu'il était : 22h15. D'un coup, le sommeil l'envahit et quelques secondes plus tard, il était profondément endormi.

_Le capitaine de la dixième division inspira un grand coup l'air frais du Seireitei. Le soleil se couchait et les lumière orangées étaient vraiment magnifiques. Voilà une nouvelle journée qui venait de s'écouler. Une journée comme les autres ? Pas vraiment. Kuchiki Rukia venait d'être ramenée du monde réel par son frère, le capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya, et Abarai renji, vice-capitaine de la sixième division. Il leva les yeux dans la direction du Soukyoku, là où aurait lieu l'exécution. Toshiro Hitsugaya ne connaissait pas tous les détails de l'affaire, mais il savait qu'un humain, un certain Kurosaki Ichigo serait rentré en possession des pouvoirs de Rukia. Un humain avec des pouvoirs de Shinigami, quelle idée..._

_Il retourna son regard vers les papiers qu'il était en train de remplir, ceux que Matsumoto avait à nouveau négligé, préférant errer dans les rues calmes du Seireitei._

_Les Hollows se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux dans le monde réel et les Shinigamis commeçaient à s'inquiéter. Ils semblaient être de plus en plus nombreux de jour en jour malgré l'intervention continuelle des Shinigamis. Il posa sa tête sur sa main, le coude sur le bureau. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se retrouve à remplir ces papiers ? Quoi qu'il lui dise, Matsumoto n'en faisait qu'à sa tête._

_Deux coups furent frappés à la porte._

_- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il de sa voix légèrement endormie._

_La porte coulissa et une jeune fille que le capitaine connaissait bien se montra._

_- Hinamori-kun ?Que fais-tu là ?_

_Elle entra en le saluant._

_- Je désirais prendre de vos nouvelles, capitaine._

_Ses traits se crispèrent à l'utilisation de son titre, légitime soit, mais cela lui rappelait toujours que la distance entre elle et lui ne cessait de grandir._

_- Matsumoto m'a encore laissé de la paperasse…_

_Il y eut un silence gêné. Puis Hinamori se décida à parler de nouveau._

_- Je crois que…_

_Il releva les yeux du dossier qu'il venait de prendre et la regarda dans les yeux, mais elle ne soutint pas son regard très longtemps._

_- Je devrais y aller, t… Vous devez avoir encore beacoup de travail et le capitaine Aizen aura sûrement encore besoin de moi._

_- Mmmh… En effet, murmura-t-il._

_Elle fronça les sourcils mais quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Toshiro regarda la porte se fermer, légèrement déçu. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la cinquème division en tant que vice-capitaine, ils passaient peu de temps ensemble et leurs conversations étaient de plus en plus limitées, chose plutôt déplorable. Il glissa ses mains sous sa nuque et ferma les yeux en soupirant._

--

- Toshiro ! Toshiro, réveille-toi !

- Mmmmh, l'est quelle heure ? marmonna-t-il de sous sa couette.

- 9h30, lui annonça théatralement sa tante, les mains posées sur les hanches. Et j'espère que tu ne comptes pas dormir toute la journée…

Il se redressa et sembla enfin réaliser que sa tante était entrée dans sa chambre.

- Hey, mais je ne t'ai pas autorisée à rentrer ! C'est une violation de ma vie privée, s'exclama-t-il en jaillisant de son lit pour pousser sa tante jusqu'au couloir.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies d'avoir préparer ton petit-déjeuner ?! Aaaah tu vas voir, toi !

- De toute façon, si c'est toi qui as cuisiné, je n'y toucherai pas.

Et il lui referma la porte au nez.

- Toshi-chou, tout le monde sait griller un toast, enfin ! ne fais pas le difficile !

- Tout le monde sait faire des toasts, tu disais ?! S'exclama l'adolescent en agitant sous son nez un morceau de pain crâmé, dans la cuisine environ dix minutes plus tard.

- Je suis sûre qu'en grattant un peu, ça doit être bon, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Il soupira et quitta la cuisine, affamé mais un peu dégoûté par ce qu'il venait de voir. Toute la maison sentait le crâmé…

--

Voilà, fin du chapitre 1… Alors, vous en pensez quoiiiii ? :D dites-moi franchement parce que si ça ne plaît pas, je ne continuerai pas… Enfin si, mais juste pour moi :-p

Ichigo : Pourquoi tu ne parles que de Toshiro-kun ?

Hitsu : Pour toi, c'est toujours Hitsugaya Taichou…

Ichigo : Tfuh… t'es pistonné, c'est ça ?

Hitsu : Le Shinigami remplaçant serait-il vexé de ne pas être la vedette ?

Atsuna : Ho, les garçons, on se calme s'il-vous-plaît… Et d'ailleurs, Shiro-kun, tu n'es pas… tout à fait… capitaine dans ce cas précis. Et Ichigo n'est pas non plus Shinigami remplaçant… Enfin, vous verrez, mais évitez de vous entretuer, c'est déjà dur de supporter Ichigo quand il est avec Renji… Bref, dites au revoir aux lecteurs svp… Et souriez ! Oui, toi aussi, Shiro-kun !


	2. Tea time!

Merci pour les deux premières reviews, je vais faire tout mon possible pour continuer, dans ce cas… Sans pour autant délaisser mon autre fanfic en cours XD

Par contre, je tiens à préciser que ma fic se passe juste à la fin des bounto, ce qui, pour le moment, n'est pas clair… Merci de continuer à lire ma fic :)

Je n'ai pas adoré ce chapitre mais en tout cas, je me suis amusée à l'écrire

**A brand new world**

**Chapitre 2 : tea time !**

Toshiro avait le regard perdu dans l'immensité bleue du ciel, observant avec un intérêt quelque peu démesuré les petits nuages cotonneux le traverser tranquilement, poussés par le vent, toujours plus loin. Son cours de math était ouvert sur son bureau mais avait été délaissé depuis déjà de longues minutes. Quelque chose tracassait le jeune homme depuis qu'il s'était levé, un petit détail, mais il ne parvenait pas à remettre le doigt dessus, ce qui était plutôt frustrant. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait des souvenirs, que quelque chose manquait dans sa tête, et plus il le recherchait, plus ce quelque chose semblait s'éloigner. Il se frotta les yeux et se décida à se remettre au travail. Il se saisit de son crayon et il garda sa main levée au dessus de sa feuille, fixant les chiffres qui, d'un coup, semblaient ne plus rien vouloir dire.

Et alors qu'il fixait sa feuille sans rien écrire, des bruits de pas dans l'escalier attirèrent son attention. Quelques secondes plus tard, on toquait à sa porte.

- Je peux rentrer ? Lui demanda sa tante (elle devait se souvenir de s'être faite mettre à la porte environ 2h plus tôt…)

Toshiro hésita et fini par répondre par l'affirmative en soupirant. Il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau et se retourna vers sa tante.

- Tu n'as rien mangé ce matin (il haussa les épaules) et c'est de ma faute, je ne sais vraiment pas cuisiner… Alors si tu veux, on pourrait aller manger quelque part et discuter un peu?

- Bah… On a qu'à se faire livrer des ramen une fois de plus, dit-il ironiquement.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit sans demander son avis à Toshiro et prit le temps d'observer sa chambre. C'était une chambre d'adolescent ayant l'habitude d'être seul. Il y avait une étagère remplie de mangas et de livres, une autre avec quelques figurines et beaucoup de jeux vidéos. Sur une table à côté du bureau se trouvait une TV ainsi que plusieurs consoles de jeux, placées juste en face du lit sur lequel elle était assise. Il y avait aussi une petite garde-robe. Et juste au dessus du lit, sur le mur, était accroché une poster de Orange Range.

- Tes parents ne m'appellent pas à chaque fois que tu es seul, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas à chaque fois.

- C'est bizarre, maiss je n'aurais jamais imaginé ma sœur avoir un enfant un jour. Elle semblait tellement peu apte à s'occuper des autres, tellement égoïste. Ca ne doit pas être facile de ne jamais voir ses parents, n'est-ce pas ?

Toshiro regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés. Non, ce n'était pas facile.

- A chaque fois, ils me rapportent un souvenir… La plupart du temps, ça ne me plaît pas vraiment pourtant ils sont persuadés du contraire. Les conversations qu'on a se limitent à savoir comment s'est passée la journée et si j'ai eu de bons résultats à tel et tel travail. Puis une fois sur deux, ils se trompent de date pour mon anniversaire. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit les meilleurs parents du monde…

Un sourire ironique et triste apparut sur son visage. Rangiku hésita un instant mais elle ne pouvait le laisser dans cet état. Elle se leva et alla le prendre dans ses bras.

- Chacun porte sa croix… On a tous des passages à vide dans notre vie. Mais il ne faut pas que tu te renfermes sur toi à cause de l'absence de tes parents. Tu devrais sortir, voir des amis. Cette Momo, elle tient beaucoup à toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Les joues de Toshiro rosirent légèrement mais elle ne le remarqua pas.

- Je ne me renferme pas ! Et puis, Momo, c'est un peu comme… une petite sœur.

- Haha, menteur… Je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que tu tiens beaucoup plus à elle que tu ne veux le faire croire.

Elle le lâcha pour le regarder dans les yeux, ce qui le fit rougir tout à fait alors qu'il essayait de fuir son regard inquisiteur.

- Il ne faut pas essayer de me berner comme ça !

- Oh, ça va, murmura-t-il.

- Bon, prépare-toi, on va sortir manger quelque chose !

--

- Mets d'abord la farine… La farine, j'ai dit ! Ca, c'est le sucre !

Rangiku le regarda de haut, les mains sur les hanches. Son tablier était déjà plein de chocolat et ça faisait une heure que Toshiro, le livre de cuisine ouvert devant lui, essayait de lui expliquer comment faire un gâteau au chocolat, ce qui était vraiment laborieux.

- Si tu continues à m'aboyer dessus à chaque fois que je ne fais pas ce qu'il faut, je te laisse faire ton gâteau tout seul !

Elle avait vraiment l'air menaçant avec son tablier blanc, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et ses mains pleines de farine posées fermement sur ses hanches. Toshiro prit une grande inspiration (koff koff ! foutue farine atchoum ! ) et pesa ses mots avant de parler.

- Je ne t'aboie pas dessus, tu fais les choses avant même que je t'aie dit de le faire. C'est normal que tu fasses des erreurs… Bon je reprends, tu mets 250gr de farine, ensuite tu mets le sucre…

- Donc ça ne change rien que je mette d'abord le sucre ou la farine ! Je ne me trompais pas !

Il posa sa main sur son front en soupirant.

- Si tu veux… Bon, après tu mets les œufs… En les cassant, avant ! Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un faire la cuisine ou quoi ?!

Rangiku s'apprêta à crier une nouvelle fois mais quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Demanda Matsumoto en regardant l'heure.

- Non, dit Toshiro en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

Il y avait beaucoup de bruit dehors et Toshiro était plutôt inquiêt de voir ce en face de quoi il allait se retrouver. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à… Ichigo, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Renji derrière lui qui semblait encore « râler », Rukia juste à côté qui souriait, Orihime qui agitait la main, et visiblement encore deux ou trois personnes qui n'étaient pas dans son champ de vision.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Demanda-t-il avec les sourcils relevés d'étonnement.

- On allait en ville manger une glace alors comme on passait par ici, on s'est dit que tu voudrais peut-être venir avec nous. Mais tu semble occupé, lui répondit Rukia qui fixait sa tenue.

Il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte (la honte) qu'il portait encore le petit tablier de cuisine que Rangiku avait exigé qu'il porte. Et c'est ce moment précis que sa tante choisit pour quitter la cuisine.

- Qui est-ce, Toshi-chou ?

La double honte ! Quelle idée avait-elle de l'appeler comme ça devant ses amis ? Il devint rouge pivoine.

- Bonjour Matsumoto-San, s'écria Inoue en lui faisant un signe de la main. Vous faisiez de la cuisine ?

- Oui, un gâteau au chocolat. Mais ni lui ni moi ne sommes vraiment doués pour ça. Enfin si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester le manger avec nous ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Alors Toshi-chou, tu ne nous fais pas entrer? Lui demanda Renji en riant.

Mais le regard glacial que Toshiro lui jeta le refroidit quelque peu.

- … (silence plus qu'explicite de la part de Toshiro)

Il laissa entrer Rukia et Inoue et vit que les deux ou trois autres personnes n'étaient autres que Ishida, Chad et Momo.

--

Une fois tout le monde installé dans le salon, Renji était toujours en train de rire, répétant à mi-voix « Toshi-chou ». Orihime et Rangiku étaient dans la cuisine, en train de faire le gâteau. Inoue avait insisté pour aider à le préparer et tout le monde craignait un peu quel ingrédient spécial elle allait y mettre.

Le salon était dans la prolongation directe de la salle à manger, les deux pièces entant séparées uniquement par un muret en pierre. Il y avait de grandes portes coulissantes qui donnaient sur la petite cour intérieure au milieu de laquelle poussait un cerisier. Dans le salon, il y avait un canapé trois places et deux petites fauteuils installés autour d'une table basse. C'était un dragon noir qui portait une plaque de verre. Le mur en face du canapé qui était collé contre le muret était couvert par une grande étagère à gauche et une armoire à droite, avec au milieu un meuble TV sur lequel reposait un grand écran plat. Renji et Ichigo s'étaient installés de part et d'autre de Rukia sur le fauteuil trois places et Ishida s'était assis sur un des petits fauteuils alors que Chad était par terre, Momo juste à côté de lui.

Toshiro ramenait de la cuisine un plateau avec des tasses, de l'eau bouillante et des sachets de thé, sans son tablier, cette fois.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu, hier soir ? Lui demanda Ichigo.

- Ma tante arrivait tard dans la soirée et elle n'a pas les clefs de la maison, mentit-il.

- Renji était triste de ne pas avoir son souffre-douleur, dit Ishida.

Toshiro sourit pendant qu'il remplissait une tasse de thé pour Momo.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs, Momo n'est pas venue non plus, remarqua Rukia.

Toshiro se retourna vers elle.

- Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allée ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de thé fumante posée au creux de sa main, sur ses genoux.

- Je ne me sentais pas très bien, mentit-elle.

Toshiro remarqua la supercherie à la couleur de ses joues mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle avait dit la veille : _« Quel est l'intérêt d'y aller si tu n'y es pas ? ». _Il continua de remplir les tasses, impassible.

- Cela dit, on s'est vraiment bien amusés. Et Renji chante comme une casserole, dit Ichigo.

- Quoi ? Dit Renji en se remettant sur ses pieds. Je chante beaucoup mieux que toi, espèce de…

- Je confirme ce que dit Ichigo : tu chantes vraiment mal, Renji… Dit Rukia en riant.

Elle semble heureuse, constata Toshiro. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la main de Ichigo se trouvait sur celle de Rukia. « Ceci explique cela » pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on n'avait choisi qu'une chanson pour toi ? intervint Uryu.

Renji se rassit, l'air légèrement vexé, en murmurant « Et on appelle ça des amis… ».

Orihime reparut dans le salon. Elle s'était mis de la farine partout, ce qui était plutôt attendrissant. Mais elle, au moins, Ragiku ne l'avait pas forcée à porter un tablier.

- Le gâteau est dans le four. J'espère qu'il sera bon ! Finalement, Matsumoto-san n'est pas si mauvaise que ça en cuisine.

Toshiro failli s'étouffer avec la gorgée de thé qu'il allait avaler. Lui et Ichigo échangèrent un regard quelque peu inquiet.

- Dans ce cas, je crains ce que va donner un gâteau fait par Orihime et Rangiku, murmura-t-il.

Hinamori rit à côté de lui, et d'un coup, il eut envie de sourire lui aussi. Inoue s'assit par terre, juste devant Ishida qui sembla en être ravi. Toshiro soupira. « C'est pas vrai ? Eux aussi, alors ? » Mais le regard que Inoue jeta aux mains liées de Ichigo et Rukia vint nier cette possibilité.

--

Tout le monde avait mangé du gâteau qui, finalement, n'était pas trop mal réussi. Et ils seraient sûrement encore là à discuter si le frère de Rukia ne l'avait pas appelée pour qu'elle rentre chez elle. Les autres avaient donc décidé de rentrer, eux aussi. Momo avait proposé de rester pour les aider à ranger.

Elle avait beaucoup ri, ce jour-là, ce qui était plutôt positif. Momo était une fille assez timide et, à certains moments, c'était vraiment dur d'obtenir d'elle ne fut-ce qu'un sourire.

Rangiku les observait ranger la cuisine en souriant. Momo venait de mettre de la farine sur le t-shirt de son ami et regardait son œuvre avec contenement alors que Toshiro tentait de s'énerver sur elle. Matsumoto quitta la cuisine sans un bruit, « pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité ».

- C'est vraiment pas drôle. Il était tout propre de ce matin, dit Toshiro en essayant de frotter la poudre blanche.

- Arrête, tu es en train de l'étaler, idiot ! S'exclama Momo en lui attrapant la main pour l'empêcher d'étaler encore plus la farine.

- La farine, ça ne s'étale pas, lui rétorqua-t-il en relevant un sourcil.

Elle ne chercha pas à nier, sa main toujours posée sur celle de Toshiro. Il la fixait intensément de ses yeux bleus, ce qui, d'un coup, sembla la troubler profondément Elle lui lâcha la main et entreprit de mettre les petites assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle, tandis que Toshiro décidait brusquement de ranger les boîtes de thé dans l'armoire.

Après une minute ou deux d'un silence plutôt pesant, il referma l'armoire et se tourna vers elle, appuyé contre le bord du plan de travail avec les mains posées dessus. Il l'observa un moment mettre les tasses dans la machine. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur. Il se rapprocha pour prendre la dernière tasse et, sans un mot, la mit dans la machine puis la referma.

- Voilà, c'est terminé. Merci, Momo.

Elle lui sourit.

- c'est avec plaisir !

Mais Toshiro remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait les yeux brillants, comme si elle allait pleurer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-il, une inquiétude dans la voix qu'il ne put masquer.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Tout va… Bien.

Ses lèvres tremblaient imperceptiblement. Il aurait voulu lui reposer la question mais il se contenta de l'observer, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est juste que…

Elle commença à se tordre les mains et regarda sur le côté. Une larme apparut au coin de son œil. Toshiro sentit son cœur se serrer. Mais quel était le problème, bon sang ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de travers ?

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis un peu perdue pour le moment et…

Il ne dit toujours rien, attendant qu'elle s'explique.

- Je me demande si je suis vraiment à ma place, j'ai l'impression que rien ne va comme je voudrais. Mes parents m'avaient promis des vacances en famille et maintenant, avec toute cette histoire, ça n'arrivera porbablement plus jamais.

Il se sentit presque soulagé de savoir que cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui. La larme qui coulait sur sa joue gauche fut bientôt rejointe par une myriade d'autres. Toshiro n'hésita pas une seconde et la prit dans ses bras, une main dans le dos, l'autre sur la tête. Il avait le nez dans ses cheveux et en respirait la douce odeur d'amande. Elle sanglotta pendant de lonues minutes puis commença à respirer plus calmement. Elle ressera sa prise autour du cou de Toshiro et murmura :

- Ne me laisse pas, s'il-te-plaît… J'ai besoin de toi.

- Moi aussi, dit-il en rougissant violemment.

C'était dur à admettre, pourtant tellement vrai. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et l'affection qu'il avait pour elle allait toujours croissante. Mais le problème était qu'il ne savait pas exactement jusqu'où allait cette affection.

Il la prit par les épaules pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle était tellement adorable avec les yeux légèrement rougis. Il passa son pouce sous ses yeux pour sécher ses joues. Alors, à son plus grand étonnement, elle sourit timidement.

- Il y a quelque chose de drôle ?

- Tu es tout rouge, murmura-t-elle, ce qui eut pour effet de le gêner encore plus.

- Je finis toujours par te faire rire, dans n'importe quelle situation. C'est dingue… dit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras.

« Est-ce juste de l'amitié ? Je me rends bien compte qu'elle attend plus de moi, mais moi… qu'est-ce que je veux vraiment ? » Il soupira. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de comprendre ses propres sentiments ? Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne parvenait pas à envisager leur relation autrement que telle qu'elle était. Pourtant, il voyait bien que ses sentiments à elle n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes.

- Toshiro, je… devrais rentrer.

Entendre sa voix dans son oreille le ramena à la réalité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais à ce moment, il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait appelé Toshiro… Juste Toshiro et pas Shiro-kun, ou même Toshi-chou, surnom qui semblait avoir beaucoup de succès depuis quelques heures.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est déjà tard, dit-il en regardant l'horloge, accrochée au dessus de la porte, qui indiquait 18h30, et par là-même faisant comme si de rien était.

Elle quitta la douce chaleur de ses bras et fit mine de quitter la pièce. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose mais aucun mot ne venait. Il se sentait bête à la regarder partir comme ça. Il eut encore un moment d'hésitation avant de dire :

- Je vais venir avec toi.

Elle se retourna vers lui, moitié étonnée, moitié amusée. Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle avait failli attendre…

--

Fin du chapitre 2.

J'écoutais cette chanson en boucle quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre…

Y a ceux qui se jettent à mes pieds  
Qui m'empêchent de marcher.  
Comme ceux qui se disent mal aimés  
Que je n'ai pas consolé  
Et chaque jour c'est sans retenue  
Qu'ils parlent d'Amour sans l'avoir connu...  
Je les entends m'appeler tout bas  
Mais je ne réponds pas !

**Car c'est toi qui me va  
Qui sait me parler  
Dans tes bras, je reçois  
L'amour que j'espérais.  
Ce n'est pas que tu sois le plus beau,  
Mais celui qu'il me faut  
Pour des milliers d'Années !  
**  
Y a ceux qui me disent en danger  
A nous voir enlacés.  
Comme ceux qui voudraient m'enfermer  
Pour voiler mes pensées  
Je me fous bien de ce qu'on dit de moi !  
Sur mon chemin je n'écoute que toi  
Si je m'enfuis en pressant mes pas,  
C'est que je viens vers toi...

**Car c'est toi qui me vas !  
Qui sait me parler !  
Dans tes bras, je reçois  
L'amour que j'attendais.  
Ce n'est pas que tu sois sans défauts !  
Mais celui qu'il me faut  
Pour des milliers d'Années...  
**  
J'ai trouvé l'âme sœur, ma moitié à tes côtés,  
Je n'ai pas d'autres cœur à croiser...

**Car c'est toi qui me vas !  
Qui sait me parler  
Dans tes bras je reçois  
L'amour que j'attendais  
Ce n'est pas que tu sois le plus beau  
Mais celui qu'il me faut  
Pour des milliers d'Années  
**  
**Ce n'est pas que tu sois sans défauts !  
Mais celui qu'il me faut  
Pour des milliers d'Années ! **

(Najoua Belyzel, celui qu'il me faut)

Atsuna : Nyaaah je suis désolée, ce chapitre est trop larmoyant ! sniiif ! je crois que je suis pas faite pour écrire des romances, même si je trouve ça drôle… J'essaie toujours de briser les moments romantiques.Oo promis, je vais essayer de faire des efforts.

Hitsu : Toshi-chou Oo a le regard vide, est probablement choqué à vie

Ichigo : t'aurais pu l'embrasser, quand même, baka.

Matsu : Et qui a dit que je ne savais pas cuisiner ?

Renji : Et moi je ne chante pas faux…

Atsuna : Le bureau des réclamations est au fond du couloir à droite -- mais d'abord, dites au revoir aux lecteurs… En souriant, tout le monde ! Roooh -- Mata ashitaaaa !

revient en courant Aux lecteurs qui ont le temps d'écrire des reviews:

-devrais-je changer de POV à l'avenir? parce que si oui, j'ai plusieurs idées... Sinon je continue comme ça.

-Que pensez-vous du couple Matsumoto-Ichimaru? et de Ishida-Inoue?


	3. hope and deceptions

Ouaaah j'ai sué pour écrire ce chapitre … C'est pas le meilleur, selon moi et y a surement des trucs à changer mais j'ai vraiment pas le courage de tout relire une Xième fois pour encore tout changer donc ça restera comme ça. J'ai plein d'idées mais ça prend tellement de temps à le mettre par écrit… :-( Bon j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira !

Au fait, merci à Nais, je développerai donc aussi le couple Inoue-Ishida dans la suite. Et tu devrais vraiment continuer ta fic :-)

Et merci aussi à Amethsyte, je consacrerai aussi un chapitre à Rangiku et Gin ;-)

Voilà, bonne lecture !

**A brand new world**

**Chapitre 3 : hope and deceptions**

- Voilà, on est arrivés, dit Toshiro alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient tous les deux juste devant la grille de la maison des Hinamori.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. Tu avais peur que je me perde ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Oui, bien sûr. Il t'arrive d'être tellement distraite, par moment…

- Tu te moques de moi, affirma-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Toshiro tentait de garder son sérieux mais l'air faussement vexé de Momo était tellement drôle qu'il ne put se retenir de rire très longtemps. Momo lui lança un regard noir et le frappa sur l'épaule avec son poing. Toshiro reprit plus ou moins contenance, en se frottant l'épaule, qui n'était pas réellement douloureuse.

- Ce que tu peux être gamin, par moments !

- Vraiment ?

Il reprit son sérieux et mit ses mains dans les poches, évitant de la regarder de peur de se remettre à rire.

- Dans ce cas, je vais essayer d'être plus sérieux…

- Tu n'y arriveras pas.

Il releva un sourcil et la regarda droit dans les yeux, prenant cela comme un défit. Finalement, ce fut elle qui éclata de rire.

Tout à coup, des voix retentirent en provenance de la maison. Momo tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en soupirant.

- Je t'aurais bien proposé de rentrer mais je crains que ce ne soit pas le bon moment.

Elle tourna son regard vers le sol, le visage triste.

- Tu es sûre que ça ira, demain ?

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules.

- Je suppose qu'il le faudra. Ca ne sert à rien de fuir la réalité.

Toshiro prit le temps de l'observer. Il se rendit alors compte que ce n'était plus du tout la petite fille avec laquelle il avait grandi et partagé la majeure partie de son enfance. Elle avait le même visage mais des traits plus fins, ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec soin. Son corps aussi avait changé : elle avait une silhouette fine, ses hanches dessinant une légère courbe, tout comme sa poitrine. En fait, il la trouvait très jolie et même, …attirante.

Il sortit ses mains de ses poches et prit le visage de Momo en coupe. Elle releva ses yeux noisette et plongea son regard, interrogateur, dans l'immensité bleue des yeux de Toshiro. Il sentait son cœur battre si fort… Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

- Tosh… ? Commença-t-elle.

Mais il avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'empêchant de parler. Il glissa une main dans le dos de Momo pour la tenir encore plus près de lui, tandis que l'autre glissait dans la masse soyeuse de ses cheveux. Ses lèvres avaient un goût d'amande et étaient douces comme la peau d'un pèche. Ils auraient pu s'embrasser pendant des jours s'ils n'avaient pas fini par manquer d'oxygène…

Il posa son front contre celui de Momo, les yeux toujours fermés, en reprenant son souffle. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il rouvrit les yeux et en comprit la raison. Momo, accrochée à son cou, avait décidé de ne pas le laisser respirer.

Ce fut ce moment que le père de Momo choisit pour sortir de la maison. Toshiro se recula vivement d'un pas en prenant la main de Momo dans la sienne. Son père l'appela pour qu'elle rentre.

- J'arrive tout de suite !

Monsieur Hinamori fit un signe de la main à Toshiro, qui lui répondit. Le père de Momo retourna à l'intérieur. Toshiro l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il s'écarta à reculon, pour pouvoir encore la regarder.

- Toshiro… Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, mais il était trop loin déjà, et ne put l'entendre.

--

Allongé sur le dos, Toshiro fixait le plafond en réfléchissant à sa journée : Ichigo et Rukia semblaient sortir ensemble, sa tante était parvenue à faire un gâteau convenable, Renji risquait de l'appeler Toshi-chou jusqu'à la fin de l'année et, finalement, il sortait avec Momo… Il sourit : c'était une très bonne journée. Le seul élément qui aurait pu ternir son bonheur était le retour de ses parents, mais il avait encore une journée entière devant lui.

Il se redressa pour aller fermer la fenêtre. C'était la pleine lune et elle brillait d'une lumière forte, presque aveuglante… Son bonheur tout nouveau l'empêcha de percevoir ce mauvais pressentiment qui gigotait tout au fond de lui. Il ferma les rideaux d'un coup sec et alla se plonger dans son lit. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, une lumière que l'on éteint et une porte que l'ont ferme, puis s'endormit d'un sommeil profond…

_Il faisait vraiment beau ce jour-là, à la Soul Society. Mais c'était aussi un de ces fameux jours de congés pour les étudiants Shinigamis. Momo Hinamori avait décidé d'aller au lac au-delà de la forêt avec Toshiro Hitsugaya, ou plutôt le lui avait-elle imposé…_

_- Je suis certaine qu'un jour tu deviendras capitaine, lui dit-elle alors qu'il sortait la tête de l'eau._

_Il dégagea son front envahi par les cheveux trempés, les sourcils froncés._

_- Tu crois vraiment ?_

_- Tu es très doué, Shiro-kun, donc je suis certaine que tu y arriveras._

_Elle lui sourit et entreprit de le décoiffer un peu plus, avec énergie. Hitsugaya la regarda avec consternation._

_- Juste une chose… Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir au lac avec toi ?_

_- Parce qu'il fait beau, que l'eau est chaude et aussi parce que tu ne me refuses rien, lui répondit-elle sournoisement, tout en faisant la planche à côté de lui._

_- C'est n'importe quoi…Ca doit bien faire une heure qu'on est ici, on peut rentrer maintenant._

_- Et on va faire quoi, au Seireitei ?_

_- Ce que l'on y fait habituellement, un jour de congé._

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_Il soupira sans répondre._

_- Je préfère barbotter dans le lac plutôt que d'étudier ou de jouer à je ne sais quel jeu stupide… Dit-elle, la mine boudeuse._

_- Pourtant, l'étude est la clef de la réussite, lui répondit-il en souriant._

_- Aaaah, Shiro-kun, tu es beaucoup trop sérieux pour ton âge ! S'exclama-t-elle en grimpant sur son dos, ce qui les fit tomber à la renverse tous les deux._

_Un peu plus tard, Toshiro s'était assis dans l'herbe, Momo allongée à côté de lui « pour bronzer un peu ». Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de la douce caresse du vent qui rafraîchissait sa peau réchauffée par le soleil. La main de Hinamori se posa sur la sienne. Il la sentit se rasseoir à côté de lui._

_- Shiro-kun ?_

--

Toshiro cligna des yeux. La lumière du soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux de sa chambre l'avaient sorti de son sommeil alors qu'il faisait un beau rêve. Il resta allongé un moment, son bras recouvrant ses yeux.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, et pourtant sa tante ne venait toujours pas le réveiller. Il se décida donc à se lever pour aller prendre une bonne douche froide. Il ouvrit son armoire et en sortit un jeans et un t-shirt blanc et bleu. En sortant de sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était déjà 11h ! Il prit sa douche en 5 minutes, mit autant de temps pour s'habiller, se mettre du déodorant et se laver les dents, avant de descendre à la cuisine pour prendre qulque chose à manger.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir de l'entrée, il remarqua que quelqu'un semblait parler dans la cuisine. Rangiku ne parlait pas toute seule, tout de même ? Il s'apporcha et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Sa tante était au téléphone, dos à lui.

- Mais je pensais que l'on devait se voir le week-end prochain ? … Tu ne tiens jamais tes promesses ! … Mais non, je ne m'énerve pas. Je suis juste déçue … A chaque fois, c'est pareil... Oui mais tu peux tout de même comprendre que je ne vais pas passer ma vie à me plier à tes disponibilités ! … Non, arrête, ne dis pas ça, Gin… D'accord. A dimanche alors… Je… t'aime…

Elle raccrocha et posa son téléphone portable sur le plan de travail. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se passa une main sur le visage en se retournant. Elle rouvrit les yeux et Toshiro entra dans son champ de vision.

- Tu as tout entendu, je suppose ?

- Non, mentit-il, je viens juste d'arriver.

Il alla jusqu'au frigo et sortit de quoi se faire un petit-déjeuner.

- Toshiro ? Es-tu au courant qu'il est déjà presque midi ?

- Oui, mais je meurs de faim.

- Dans ce cas,tout va bien… Et au fait, comment ça s'est passé, hier, avec Momo ?

Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Remarquant qu'elle l'observait, il rougit et tenta de changer de sujet.

- Alors, tu continues à voir Ichimaru-san ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Sa tante décida brusquement de ranger la vaisselle, ignorant la question de Toshiro.

- Désolé, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Non, en effet.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Rangiku semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsque toute la vaisselle fut rangée, elle vint s'asseoir juste en face de Toshiro.

- C'est vrai, je continue à le voir.

- Je dois avouer que… Je ne l'aime pas trop, confia-t-il à sa tante.

- On ne peut pas aimer tout le monde.

- Tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-il timidement après un moment d'hésitation.

- Mh, oui, je crois… Enfin, à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien.

Le téléphone sonna, coupant court à leur conversation.

- Je vais répondre, dit Toshiro en se levant.

Il alla dans le salon et décrocha le combiné.

- Allo ?

- _Bonjour mon chéri ! Alors tout se passe bien avec ta tante ?_

­- Oui…

_- Tu nous manque beaucoup, tu sais…_

_­_- Mais ?

_-Mais ton père et moi devons rester quelques jours de plus que prévu._

_­_- Combien de jours ?

_- Peut-être 3 ou 4. Tu ne nous en veux pas, j'espère ?_

_­_- Non…

_- On a fait quelques photos. Tu verras, c'est magnifique._

_­_- D'accord.

_- On t'embrasse très fort et sache que nous t'aimons beaucoup._

- Ouais.

_- Au revoir, mon chéri !_

_­_- A plus…

Et il raccrocha en soupirant.

- C'était tes parents ? Demanda Rangiku alors qu'il retourna s'asseoir dans la cuisine.

- Oui. Il sont partis pour une semaine de plus.

- Bon, hé bien je resterai ici alors… Mais, tu n'aurais pas été un peu… sec ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

--

Lundi matin, il faisait grand soleil mais le temps avait quelque peu fraîchi. Toshiro frissona lorsqu'un coup de vent particulièrement glacial vint caresser son visage. Alors qu'il arrivait devant la maison des Hinamori, Momo en sortit, pile à l'heure. Elle ferma la porte et le rejoignit en courant le long de la petite allée qui arrivait jusqu'au trottoir.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle, un sourire las sur le visage.

- Bonjour, lui répondit-il après l'avoir embrassée.

Il lui prit la main et tous les deux repartirent pour le lycée.

- Ca a été, finalement, hier ?

Le visage de Momo s'assombrit un peu. Toshiro remarqua qu'elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi, au vu de ses cernes.

- Pas vraiment… Hana à beaucoup pleuré, d'ailleurs elle ne va pas à l'école aujourd'hui. Et on va probabement devoir déménager.

La nouvelle fut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Toshiro. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.

- J'ai fait promettre à maman qu'on ne déménagerait pas trop loin.

- Oui mais, si…

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

- On n'en parle pas pour le moment, d'accord ?

- D'accord, murmura-t-il en soupirant.

- Et tes parents ne sont pas rentrés hier soir ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Non, finalement ils ne rentrent que jeudi au plus tôt. Mais je m'y attendais un peu…

« Même dans cette situation, elle continue à s'inquiéter pour moi », pensa-t-il.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant le lycée. Momo lui lâcha la main. Il la regarda, étonné.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tout le monde nous pose toutes sortes de questions embarassantes.

Il haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. De toute façon, ils finiraient bien par le savoir. C'est donc quelque peu vexé qu'il partit à la recherche de Ichigo et les autres. Rapidement, il remarqua la masse de cheveux oranges, un peu plus loin. Ichigo était assis sur le dossier d'un banc, le regard perdu dans le vague, Uryu et Orihime discutaient un peu plus loin, Renji lisait assis sur le banc et Shuuhei, juste à côté de lui, essayait de le déconcentrer. Chad n'était pas encore là et Rukia non plus.

- Tiens, Rukia n'est pas là ? Demanda Momo après qu'ils s'étaient dit bonjour.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Peut-être que Rukia-kun est malade, murmura Orihime d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

- Ca ne sera pas la première fois cette année, dit Ichigo qui semblait sorti de sa rêverie.

Une fille de terminale, une certaine Shihouin Yoruichi, passa devant le groupe, accompagnée de quelques amies, dont Kurotsuchi Nemu qui était dans leur classe.

- Hey, Yoruichi-san ! L'appela Shuuhei.

Elle se tourna vers lui, une main sur la hanche, et lui fit un sourire à glacer le sang.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Oh, juste te dire qu'aujourd'hui, je te battrai au 100m…

Elle se rapprocha de lui, passant à côté de Toshiro. Elle devait bien faire 10cm de plus que lui… Yoruichi vint se mettre juste en face de Shuuhei et s'abaissa pour le regarder dans les yeux, les mains posées sur les cuisses de Hisagi.

- Ne rêve pas trop, le jour où tu me battras au 100m est loin d'être arrivé. Je fais presque 15 centièmes de moins que toi…

Il la fixa en levant un sourcil.

- Descend de ton petit nuage, Shihouin, tu n'es pas imbattable…

- Okay, dans ce cas, on verra ce qu'il en est ce soir après les cours, à l'entraînement, dit-elle d'une voix suave, accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil provocateur.

Elle remonta sa main depuis la cuisse jusqu'à la base du cou de Shuuhei et du bout de l'index, lui caressa le menton. Elle se redressa et fit volte face… Il la suivit du regard pendant quelques secondes, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Tu la battras pas, murmuraRenji.

- La semaine passée, j' ai quand même réussi à te dépasser…

- Coup de chance… Lui dit Renji en lui adressant un sourire carnassier.

La première sonnerie retentit, invitant les élèves à rejoindre leur salle de classes. Toshiro, un peu perdu dans ses pensées, marchait à côté de Hinamori, les mains dans les poches. Comme Renji était juste devant lui et que Ichigo était beaucoup plus loin, il ratrappa le garçon aux longs cheveux rouges.

- Hey, Renji, je me demandais… Ichigo et Rukia sortent ensemble ?

Renji se retourna vers lui, éberlué.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Samedi, ils se tenaient la main, non ? Dit Momo qui venait d'arriver à côté d'eux.

- Ah, ça ! Non, en fait c'est plutôt compliqué… De ce que Rukia a bien voulu m'expliquer, il semblerait que Ichigo soit dingue d'elle, mais elle est pas du genre à s'attacher aux gens parce qu'elle dit avoir peur de les faire souffrir… Donc elle n'ose pas mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Enfin, moi je pense plutôt qu'elle aussi elle l'aime mais qu'elle a juste peur de le dire.

- Mh, je comprends, mumura Toshiro en prenant inconsciemment la main de Momo, geste qui n'échappa à Renji.

- A ce que je vois, il y a eu du changement, ce week-end, dit-il en souriant.

- De quoi ? marmonna Toshiro.

Il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains entremêlées et comprit de quoi voulait parler Renji. Il se tourna vers Renji, lui adressant un énorme sourire, la main gauche derrière la tête et les joues légrement roses.

- Faut que j'aille dire ça aux autres, dit Renji en entrant dans la classe.

- Renji, si tu fais ça, je…

- T'inquiète pas, je disais ça pour rire, lui dit-il en allant s'asseoir à sa place au fond de la classe, à côté de Shuuhei.

--

_Environ trois heures plus tard, pendant le cours de math._

- Et donc, la dérivée du sinus de x est le cosinus de x…

Toshiro sentit ses yeux picoter et lâcha un long bâillement. Dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas corrigé la moitié de la préparation en une heure et qu'il lui restait encore autant de temps à supporter. Un petit nuage en forme de mouton traversa le ciel tranquilement. Ah, qu'il aurait bien posé sa tête sur une de ces petites formes cotonneuses et si douces au regard. Ses yeux se fermèrent une nouvelle fois et Morphée l'emporta dans un doux sommeil.

_- Troisième unité : en place, murmura le jeune shinigami aux cheveux presque blancs qui venait d'apparaître sur le toit de l'immeuble grâce au shunpô._

_Le papillon de l'enfer qui voletait autour de lui transmit instantanément son message et quelques minutes plus tard, toutes les unités étaient prêtes à intervenir, attendant l'ordre du chef d'équipe pour fondre sur les cibles. Un cri à glacer le sang retentit dans la nuit, venant de la créature qui était un peu plus loin dans la rue. Elle portait un masque blanc qui luisait à la lumière de la lune et il y avait un énorme trou béant dans le torse du Hollow, à travers lequel Toshiro pouvait aperçevoir ses coéquipiers._

_La voix du chef de mission s'éleva du papillon noir, donnant l'ordre d'attaquer. Toshiro poussa sur ses pieds, s'élevant dans les airs en sortant son zanpakuto. Les unités un et deux au sol, attaquaient le Hollow à coups de kidô. Toshiro modifia sa trajectoire pour se placer juste au dessus du Hollow qui venait de perdre un bras et fixait l'endroit où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt avec étonnement. Le shinigami leva son zanpakuto et l'abattit sur le masque de la créature qui fut coupée en deux d'un seul coup. Il retomba avec souplesse mais ne rangea pas Hyôrinmaru car il avait un mauvais pressentiment._

_- La cible a été détruite, murmura-t-il à l'attention du papillon qui vouletait juste devant lui._

_Brusquement, il sentit le reiatsu de l'unité 4 chuter. Il été arrivé quelque chose à Hinamori… Toshiro se dirigea directement vers la zone où elle devait se trouver, là où était le second Hollow. Il arriva sur le toit d'une petite maison et la vit étendue sur le sol, un belle entaille sur la cuisse. Il y avait aussi du sang qui se répendait au niveau de sa tête._

_- Unité 3 demande autorisation d'intervention, s'exclama-il en direction du papillon qui venait juste de le rejoindre._

_Plus loin, les trois autres shinigamis semblaient en mauvaise posture face à 2 autres Hollows. Le chef de la mission ne pouvait agir librement parce qu'il devait protéger les deux autres qui étaient avec lui. Enfin, une voix lui répondit :_

_- Allez-y, unité 3 !_

_Toshiro fondait déjà sur le Hollow le plus proche. Il avait rangé son zanpakuto et tendait la main droite, deux doigts relevés, la main gauche sur le poignet._

_- Sort d'explosion numéro quatre : Byakurai. _

_L'éclair blanc alla percuter la jambe du Hollow qui lâcha un long cri et perdit l'équilibre. Toshiro avait ressorti son zanpakuto et l'abbatit sur la tête du Hollow qui venait de s'effondrer au sol. Il fonça droit sur l'autre Hollow, Hyôrinmaru toujours dans les mains, bondit et d'un coup net, élimina la créature qui disparut avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Toshiro atterit avec souplesse et rangea son znapakuto avec toute la classe dont il était capable, devant les yeux éberlués des deux autres élèves shinigamis. Il n'attendit pas d'être remercié pour rejoindre Momo._

_Il se mit à genoux à côté d'elle et glissa une main sous sa nuque, délicatement. Elle cligna des yeux et murmura « Je suis vraiment une incapable ». Il soupira en fermant les yeux._

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Et puis, tu es encore vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte._

_Il glissa son autre bras sous ses jambes au niveau des genoux, la faisant grimacer. Elle ferma les yeux._

_- Tu me ménages trop. La vérité est que j'ai échoué…_

_Il se releva avec elle dans les bras._

_- On va rentrer et tu te reposeras. Tout ira bien, tu verras._

_- Merci, Shiro-kun…_

--

Une voix rugit dans sa tête « Hitsugaya Toshiro ! ». Il se redressa brusquement, ouvrant les yeux. Il remarqua alors qu'il était en classe, au cours de math, et que tout le monde l'observait. Il se sentit rougir un peu.

- Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous connaissez le chemin qui mène à la porte…

Toshiro s'excusa à mi-voix, provoquant quelques rires, nottament ceux de Renji et Shuuhei.

- Bien, dans ce cas, venez donc réaliser l'exercice 17 au tableau.

Il sourit intérieurement : l'exercice 17 était celui qu'il avait fait en 5 minutes, la veille. Il se leva et alla vers le tableau, prit une craie, la fit tourner une ou deux fois dans sa main, puis se mit à écrire rapidement, sous le regard éberlué de son professeur. Il lui fallut un peu moins de cinq minutes pour réaliser l'exercice dans son entièreté et sans faire la moindre faute. Il posa la craie, se frotta les mains et alla se rasseoir à sa place.

- Je dois admettre que la réponse est correcte, mais…

La cloche sonna, interrompant le professeur, et tous les élève quittèrent la classe.

--

Ils étaient tous installés sur le toit pour le déjeuner, puisqu'il faisait beau.

- J'ai vraiment adoré la tête du prof quand il a vu que ton calcul était correct, dit Renji en souriant. Tu lui as vraiment cloué le bec.

- Ce n'était pas fait exprès, dit Toshiro.

- Tu dormais vraiment, Shiro-kun ? Demanda Inoue.

- Euh, ouais, répondit l'intéressé en souriant. J'ai fait un drôle de rêve…

- Quel genre ? Demanda Ichigo qui ne semblait pourtant pas du tout concerné par la conversation.

- Ben, il y avait ces espèces de créatures géantes avec un masque blanc et, un énorme trou au niveau du ventre…Je crois que ça s'appelait des Hollows, ou un truc du genre. Ils faisaient plutôt froid dans le dos.

Renji, Shuuhei, Ichigo et Uryu se raidirent à l'évocation des Hollows.

- Ca me fait penser à quelque chose, dit Shuuhei, l'air tout à coup pensif.

- Vous devriez arrêter les jeux vidéo, murmura Ishida.

- Ho… Llows ? Murmura Orihime.

- Ca veut dire « creux » en anglais, lui expliqua Toshiro.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Puis Ichigo se releva.

- Toshiro, tu pourras me passer tes notes d'aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, répondit-il en relevant les yeux vers Ichigo. Tu vas apporter les cours à Rukia ?

Ichigo acquiesca, lui dit merci et s'en alla.

--

Atsuna : Fin du chapitre 3, enfin ! Je l'avais écrit à la main depuis mardi mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le retapper avant aujourd'hui. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, même si vous en pensez du mal, svp :D Et vous, les gars, pas de réclamations ce coup-ci ? (les regarde, pleine d'espoir)

Matsu : Gin n'a pas l'air très sympatique…

Hitsu : mouais… Un peu déprimant tout ça, quand même.

Ichigo : et Rukia, elle est où ? Oo

Renji : mouais…

Chad : …

Atsuna : Bon, okay, j'ai tout noté… Je pense que je vais changer de POV pour le chapitre suivant et mettre l'accent sur Ichigo et Rukia. A moins que vous ne vouliez plus d'action ?

Rendez-vous au prochain épisode !


	4. I'll be there for you

Voilà encore un chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre… Pourtant ce ne sont pas les idées qui manquent ! Alors voilà, je tiens à remercier ceux qui continuent à lire ma fic et encore une fois à Amethsyte pour sa deuxième review :D Merci aussi à poom's. La situation familiale de Momo ne sera vraiment expliquée que dans le chapitre suivant... J'aurais voulu déjà le faire plus tôt mais j'ai oublié Oo Puis aussi j'hésitais entre le dramatique et le très dramatique... :p le problème est aussi que, plus j'écris, plus ma façon de voir les choses change :s alors ça devient un peu confus XD Cela dit, ce chapitre est en grande partie dédié à Rukia et Ichigo. Sur l'état de santé de Rukia, des précisions seront peut-être données si vous trouvez que c'est nécessaire... et euh, voilà... je crois que c'est tout Oo

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal... :p

**A brand new world**

**Chapitre 4 : I'll be there for you**

**Rukia's POV**

Rukia était confortablement allongée dans son lit, les yeux fermés lorsqu'un bruit répétitif vint briser son paisible sommeil, lui signalant qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Après avoir éteint son réveil du bout des doigts, elle se redressa en bâillant, et fut éblouie par la lumière du soleil. Ses rideaux étaient grand ouverts, ce qui voulait dire que son frère était passé par là. Elle toussota en se relevant et eut un léger vertige mais n'en tint pas compte. Après s'être lavée et habillée rapidement, elle alla à la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Son frère avait laissé son journal sur la table, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. À côté se trouvait un petit papier recouvert de l'écriture fine et précise de Byakuya. Il lui signalait qu'il rentrerait tard et de ne pas l'attendre pour manger. Elle sourit : ce genre d'attentions n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et encore moins le « fais attention à toi » par lequel il avait conclu son message. Elle prit son déjeuner et s'en alla de chez elle quelques minutes en retard.

Rukia déboula dans la cour de récréation en courant, au moment même où la sonnerie retentissait. Elle dût s'arrêter une minute, les mains appuyées sur les genoux, pour reprendre sa respiration. Décidément, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à courir… Une nouvelle quinte de toux la prit, mais elle se força à repartir en courant vers la classe. Elle arriva juste à temps, entrant à la suite de Nemu Kurotsuchi, une fille timide qui parlait peu et était toujours assise au premier rang. Comme le professeur n'était pas encore là, elle alla rejoindre le groupe au fond de la classe.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit-elle en souriant, comme à son habitude.

Elle remarqua immédiatement que Ichigo était resté à l'écart mais avait le regard tourné vers elle.

- Bonjour Rukia-kun, dit Orihime en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu nous as beaucoup manqués, hier !

Rukia émit un petit rire qui se termina en une légère toux sèche.

- Fais, attention, Orihime, tu vas l'étouffer, dit Shuuhei.

Inoue s'écarta vivement, le visage baissé et les joues légèrement roses, en murmurant « Gomen ne ». Rukia lui sourit.

- Ne fais pas attention à ce que Hisagi dit, intevint Toshiro.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda l'intéressé.

- Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, c'est pour dire des bêtises ou faire une remarque désobligeante, lui rétorqua Renji.

Le professeur Ukitake entra dans la classe et tous les élèves retournèrent à leur place. Rukia alla s'asseoir à la gauche de Ichigo, comme d'habitude. Elle lui murmura un « bonjour » en souriant. Lui se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire. Il était venu lui apporter les feuilles de Toshiro, la veille et ils avaient un peu parlé. Elle baissa la tête à ce souvenir, et fixa sa feuille blanche, les sourcils froncés.

_Flash back (Ichigo's POV)_

_Ichigo venait d'arriver devant la maison des Kuchiki, une petite maison de banlieue sur deux étages avec une petite allée menant à la porte d'entrée. Il hésitait un peu : l'idée de se retrouver face à Kuchiki Byakuya ne l'enchantait guère. Mais en même temps, il avait fait le chemin jusque là et il ne ferait sûrement pas demi tour avant d'avoir pu voir Rukia. Il alla donc jusqu'à la porte et sonna. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur un homme approchant de la trentaine avec de longs cheveux noirs dont quelques mèches retombaient sur son visage, le seul élément « négligé » de sa personne. Il portait un costume et cravate, celle-ci légèrement déserrée._

_- Kurosaki Ichigo… Je suppose que tu es là pour voir Rukia, dit Byakuya de son ton neutre, comme dans un murmure mais pourtant tout à fait audible._

_- Oui, Kuchiki-san._

_- Malheureusement, elle se repose pour le moment._

_- Onii-san, qui est-ce ? se fit entendre une voix un peu plus loin dans le couloir, démentant ce qu'il venait de dire._

_Rukia apparut derrière son frère, habillée d'un large t-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon de pijama bleu recouvert d'étoiles. Byakuya ferma les yeux et émit un léger soupir._

_- Un de tes camarades de classe. Je présume qu'il vient t'apporter les cours d'aujourd'hui._

_Elle se tourna vers l'entrée et vit que c'était Ichigo. Elle lui fit un signe de la main en souriant. Mais elle était pâle et semblait fatiguée. Byakuya leur jeta un regard, puis retourna vers son bureau en laissant la porte ouverte, invitant ainsi tacitement Ichigo à entrer, ce qu'il fit. Byakuya s'arrêta devant la porte de son bureau._

_- Rukia, ne te fatigue pas trop, dit-il sans même la regarder._

_Puis il quitta le couloir, la porte se refermant dans un léger bruit de frottement, les laissant seuls, l'un en face de l'autre. Ichigo sortit les feuilles de Toshiro, rangées dans un petit classeur, de son sac, et les tendit à Rukia._

_- Ce sont les notes de Toshiro. Elles seront sûrement plus complètes que les miennes._

_Elle rit mais fut interrompue par une légère toux. Il la regarda avec inquiétude mais elle l'ignora._

_- Ca ne m'étonne pas, finit-elle par dire._

_Il fronça les sourcils : il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Et elle semblait ne jamais devoir se rétablir. Elle pâlit un peu plus, comme pour justifier la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir._

_- Rukia, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il, inquiêt._

_Elle hocha positivement de la tête._

_- Je crois que j'ai juste besoin de m'asseoir._

_Il voulut l'aider à aller jusqu'au salon mais elle le repoussa doucement de la main. Il soupira mais ne la forca pas._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses toujours l'aide des autres ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu plus brusquement que ce qu'il aurait voulu, alors qu'ils venaient de s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre dans le salon._

_- Parce que… Je veux me débrouiller seule, murmura-t-elle en fuyant son regard, les sourcils froncés._

_Ichigo, assis en tailleur, se prit la tête dans une main._

_- Cesse donc de te voiler la face… Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça. Il y a des gens autour de toi prêts à t'offrir leur soutien, mais tu te bornes à rester seule._

_- J'ai mon frère, murmura-t-elle, fixant ses mains posées sur ses genoux._

_- Mais ton frère n'a pas l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que toi… Je veux dire, je comprends que ce soit dur, mais justement, tu as des amis, des gens qui peuvent t'écouter et t'aider. Si ce n'est qu'une question de fièreté, alors je crois qu'il serait temps de la mettre de côté, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…_

_- Ichigo…_

_Elle le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts. Il aurait voulu lui dire, lui crier que lui, il était prêt à tout endurer avec elle, à vivre aussi bien le bon que le mauvais, mais il avait déjà essayé de lui expliquer. Elle avait tout simplement refusé. Et il ne pourrait pas supporter à nouveau le sentiment d'être rejeté._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour moi ?Dit-elle dans un souffle._

_Elle savait très bien le pourquoi mais il répondit tout de même._

_- Parce que je veux le meilleur pour toi, parce que j'aime te voir souriante et t'entendre rire et je voudrais que cette tristesse dans tes yeux s'en aille une bonne fois pour toute…_

_Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite, à mi-voix et il sentait ses joues rosir légèrement. Elle détourna le regard, des larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux. Mais elle se retint de pleurer. Il se leva._

_- Il faut que je rentre._

_Elle se leva à son tour et tous deux rejoignirent la porte. Il se retourna vers elle et dit :_

_- Prends bien soin de toi._

_Elle lui sourit de ce sourire faussement joyeux qui lui était si particulier._

_- Et n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seule, dit-il alors qu'il sortait._

_Fin du flash back_

Peut-être avait-elle tout de même besoin de soutien, malgré ce qu'elle avait toujours affirmé. Mais elle ne voulait pas de celui de n'importe qui… Elle regarda Ichigo : il avait la tête posée sur sa main et regardait distraitement le professeur Ukitake qui écrivait quelques dates au tableau, les sourcils froncés comme lorsque quelque chose le tracassait. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer : elle ne voulait pas s'attacher aux autres parce qu'elle ne voulait faire souffrir personne, et voilà qu'elle le faisait souffrir justement parce qu'elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle s'était attachée à lui… La nausée l'envahit. Elle n'avait pas été juste avec lui, elle l'avait sans cesse repoussé et l'avait blessé, alors qu'elle voulait être avec lui et le faire sourire. Elle pensait avoir choisi des deux maux le moindre mais à présent, elle doutait d'avoir fait le bon choix. Elle avait été égoïste, voulu être forte et faire face seule, mais c'était trop dur… Elle eût un haut le cœur et devint brusquement très pâle. Elle leva une main tremblante et sentit le regard de Ichigo peser sur elle. Et voilà, à nouveau il s'inquiétait pour elle. Le professeur Ukitake se tourna vers elle.

- Mademoiselle Kuchiki, y a-t-il un problème ?

Elle hocha légèrement la tête en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche. Ichigo se leva.

- Monsieur, puis-je l'amener à l'infirmerie ?

Cette question n'attendait pas de réponse : il avait déjà glissé un bras dans le dos de Rukia pour la mettre debout. Le professeur lui donna bien sûr son autorisation et tous les eux quittèrent la classe, sous l'œil inquiêt de quelques uns de leurs camarades.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il encore qu'il l'aide ? Ne pouvait-il pas s'occuper un peu de lui-même ? Elle était en quelque sorte fâchée sur lui pourtant la sensation du bras de Ichigo dans son dos la réconfortait, même si elle avait encore l'impression que son estomac avait décidé de quitter son corps. Elle eût un nouveau haut le cœur et Ichigo s'arrêta pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son calme.

- Ca va, murmura-t-elle, essayant de continuer à marcher.

Il soupira et la souleva du sol avec une facilité déconcertante. Ele passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il marchait d'un pas souple et déterminé. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle glisser sur son épaule, entendre son cœur battre pas loin du sien et sentir ses muscles tendus par l'effort. Elle inspirait discrètement son odeur si particulière qui lui faisait ressentir qu'elle était en sécurité, protégée.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Il la posa délicatement sur un des lits et l'infirmière, Retsu Unohana, arriva directement. Elle posa quelques questions sur la raison de la présence de Rukia à l'infirmerie, prit sa température, l'examina en quelques minutes et finit par lui donner un cachet pour la nausée, lui conseillant de rester une petite heure pour se reposer. Avant de partir, elle leur rappela de passer prendre un justificatif d'absence avant de retourner aux cours.

Rukia se retrouvait donc à nouveau seule avec Ichigo qui s'était assis sur une petite chaise blanche. Elle regardait le ciel par la fenêtre, allongée sur le petit lit d'infirmerie. La position allongée allait finir par lui devenir insupportable. Pourquoi était-elle si faible ? Elle crispa sa main sur le drap léger et quelques secondes à peine s'étaient écoulées qu'elle sentait le contact rassurant de la main de Ichigo sur la sienne.

- J'ai vraiment envie de t'aider, Rukia… murmura Ichigo.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, dit-elle.

Elle rougit, se sentant quelque peu stupide d'avoir pu dire ça. Elle se retourna vers Ichigo qui la regardait avec indulgence.

- Je… Depuis la mort de ma sœur, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je sois forte, comme les adultes, que je ne pleure pas. Je ne voulais plus souffrir de la perte d'un être cher. « Quand on n'a pas d'attaches, on est plus heureux ». C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Je croyais pouvoir me débrouiller seule, je n'avais plus besoin des autres.

A vrai dire, elle se sentait lasse. Lasse de toujours taire ses douleurs et ses sentiments, de toujours avancer seule, de toujours recevoir sans être capable de donner en retour. Même si elle ne s'attachait pas, ou croyait ne pas s'attacher aux autres, les autres, eux, finissaient par s'attacher à elle d'une certaine manière…

- Personne n'a assez de force pour avancer seul dans la vie, lui dit-il, sondant son regard.

Il se releva et lâcha sa main.

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il en se retournant vers la sortie.

- Ichigo ! Attends, s'il-te-plaît, ne me laisse pas seule…

Elle sentait les larmes s'accumuler aux coins de ses yeux. Il hésita un instant et finalement revint vers elle et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à sanglotter sans retenue. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, ce qui l'apaisa peu à peu. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras.

- Merci, mumura-t-elle en reniflant, lorsqu'elle fut calmée.

Elle l'entendit sourire et se blotti un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il innocement.

- Pour être resté auprès de moi, même après que je t'aie repoussé…

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Même si j'avais essayé, j'aurais été incapable de te laisser tomber.

- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Tu devrais apprendre à savoir ce que tu veux.

Elle rit doucement et pour une fois, ne toussa pas. Après avoir passé quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle mit fin à leur étreinte et prit la main droite de Ichigo dans les siennes.

- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Disons plutôt que tu n'es pas encore tout à fait excusée, lui répondit-il en souriant.

- Ah ? Et que dois-je faire pour être totalement pardonnée ?

Il sourit mais nia la question.

- Il faut que je retourne en classe.

Elle n'eût pas le temps de tergiverser parce qu'il faisait déjà mine de se relever. Elle s'avanca vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse pardonner… Malheureusement, les pas de l'infirmière les forcèrent à se séparer. Unohana tira le rideau et failli foncer sur Ichigo qui venait juste de se relever. Elle le regarda quitter l'infirmerie, quelque peu suspicieuse. Rukia s'était ralongée et fixait à nouveau le ciel, rêveuse.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Retsu Unohana.

- Oui, ca va beaucoup mieux, lui dit Rukia en lui souriant.

Elle émit un long bâillement, ferma les yeux et s'endormit instantanément, sous le regard étonné de Retsu.

--

**Toshiro's POV**

Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Momo et Toshiro étaient dans l'infirmerie, rassemblés autour du lit sur lequel était allongée une Rukia encore profondément endormie. Ichigo s'assit à côté d'elle et murmura son nom pour qu'elle se réveille. Elle remua mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

- C'est tout de même inquiétant de la voir comme ça, murmura Orihime.

Toshiro et Momo bâillèrent tous les deux quasiment au même moment. Renji leur jeta un regard amusé.

- Je parie que vous êtes allés dormir tard, tous les deux...

- C'est quoi ce sous-entendu vaseux ? Dit Toshiro en relevant les sourcils.

- Je vois pas où t'as trouvé un sous-entendu… Lui rétorqua Renji.

Momo, qui semblait n'avoir entendu que la première remarque de Renji, répondit tout innocement.

- Oui, on s'est couchés super tard… Il y avait un bon film à la tv.

Shuuhei, qui écoutait la conversation depuis le début, se mit à rire, ce qui réveilla Rukia.

- Keskispass ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en se remettant sur son séant. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Juste environ 2h, l'informa Uryu. Comme on s'inquiétait un peu, on a décidé de venir voir comment tu allais.

- Et tu te souviens encore du titre de ce film? Demanda Shuuhei à Momo avec un sourire moqueur, derrière Uryu.

Toshiro lui jeta un regard meurtrier, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est bon, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'était juste pour rire, dit Shuuhei en haussant les épaules, ses mains dans les poches.

Rukia se remit debout en souriant au moment où la cloche sonnait. Ichigo lui prit la main plus ou moins discrètement et Toshiro remarqua de nouveau le regard triste de Orihime qui pourtant se força à sourire. Ils repartirent tous en direction de la salle de sport.

- Maman proposait que tu viennes manger à la maison ce soir. Elle m'a dit que ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir, dit Momo en prenant la main de Toshiro.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Il faudra que je demande à Rangiku...

Il lui lâcha la main pour la glisser dans le dos de Momo. Devant eux, Ichigo et Rukia marchaient main dans la main et discutaient à voix basse. Renji avait l'air quelque peu contrarié…

--

Tous les garçons étaient dans les vestiaires et se changeaient pour le cours de sport. Toshiro soupira en enfilant son t-shirt. Renji lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Je me demande ce que monsieur Kenpachi va encore nous faire faire aujourd'hui.

Il posa son pied sur le banc pour faire son lacet tandis que Renji enfilait le t-shirt aux couleurs du lycée.

- Je crois qu'il va encore nous faire courire jsqu'à l'épuisement…

- Je pensais que ça ne te posait pas de problèmes de courir, lui dit Shuuhei en frappant son épaule.

- Hier, je ne me suis pas assez étiré et je crève de mal aux jambes, lui expliqua Renji.

- Oh et d'ailleurs, à ce sujet Shuuhei, tu as battu Yoruichi, hier ? Lui demanda Toshiro alors qu'ils sortaient des vestières.

Shuuhei sembla tout à coup fort intéressé par sa nouvelle montre water proof.

- Non, répondit Renji à sa place. Et je crois que ca va le poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

- Ecrase un peu Renji, dit sombrement Shuuhei.

- "Qui fait le malin tombe dans le ravin", lui rétorqua Renji.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans la salle de sport et discutaient tranquilement. Le professeur Zaraki Kenpachi entra et siffla pour faire taire les élèves. Il était grand et musclé et avait un sourire à vous faire froid dans le dos. Pour lui, la fatigue physique était le meilleur état dans lequel on pouvait se trouver à la fin d'une journée, et il faisait tout pour épuiser ses élèves durant les deux heures de cours qu'on accordait au sport dans le lycée.

Il se mit devant le groupe d'élèves et prit les présences en quelques minutes.

- Bien, dit-il en reposant la liste sur le banc à côté de lui. Je suis certain que la plupart d'entre vous seront soulagés d'apprendre que le cours d'aujourd'hui ne sera pas consacré à la course à pieds. (Il y eut quelques soupirs) Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, continua-t-il en souriant. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire du basket !

Il y eut quelques protestations autour de Toshiro. Le basket était pire que simplement courir… surtout avec Kenpachi comme arbitre.

- Le sport est une chose importante pour développer son corps convenablement. Je ne veux pas de mauviettes dans mon cours…

Il passa en revue tous les élèves, jetant des regards lourds de sous-entendus à certains d'entre eux, dontToshiro.

- Formez-moi tout de suite deux équipes équitables.

Uryu, Ichigo, Renji, Shuuhei, Chad et Toshiro furent rejoints par Keigo alors que, de l'autre côté, se rassemblaient les huit autres garçons.

- Toshiro, je crois que tu devrais aller de l'autre côté, avec les garçons de ton âge, lui dit Shuuhei avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

Toshiro releva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

- Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai, plus il y a de muscles, moins il y a de neurones ? lui rétorqua-t-il.

Kenpachi siffla à nouveau et tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui. Il regarda les deux équipes et sembla satisfait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il lançait le coup d'envoi.

--

- Je suis mort, dit Toshiro en s'asseillant sur le banc du vestiaire après avoir pris une douche.

- Tu m'étonnes, dit Ichigo qui enfilait son pantalon, sur le banc d'en face. Et avec ça, on sera encore en retard au cours de sciences.

Toshiro se frotta les cheveux avec son essuie pour essayer de leur donner leur tenue habituelle, mais rien n'y faisait, ils restaient tout applatis. Il décida d'abandonner et s'habilla rapidement tandis que la cloche venait de sonner. Il enfila sa chemise sans la remettre dans son pantalon, mit son pull par-dessus, attrapa son sac et quitta le vestiaire à la suite de Ichigo et Chad. Shuuhei le ratrappa.

- Hey, Toshiro ! Finalement, t'es pas si nul que ça au basket…

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Toshiro leva un œil vers lui mais ne répondit rien.

- Sérieusement, on a eu de la chance que tu ne rejoignes pas l'équipe adverse.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu penses m'avoir vexé en me rappelant le fait que je fais plus de 20cm de moins que toi ? rétorqua Toshiro, faisant rire Shuuhei.

- Hey, Toshi-chou ! L'appela une voix masculine de derrière eux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Renji qui venait de l'appeler comme ça. Renji vint de se mettre de l'autre côté de lui.

- T'es sacrément bon en basket. Comment ça se fait qu'on était pas au courant ?

- Peut-être simplement parce que je ne le savais pas moi-même, dit Toshiro.

Il dût lutter pour ne pas s'endormir durant le reste de la journée, tellement il se sentait épuisé. En plus, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les cours de sciences, littérature et japonais tenaient éveillé, même lorsque l'on était en pleine forme…

--

Atsuna : voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous a plu… j'ai eu un peu de mal à le terminer. je trouve que personne mieux que Kenpachi ne peut remplir le rôle de prof de sport :D Dans le chapitre suivant, on apprend ce qu'il se passe exactement chez les Hinamori, on découvre Ichimaru Gin et ses sentiments réels pour Rangiku. Pas de réclamations, cette fois ?

Hisagi : Se faire battre par une fille, la honte…

Chad : …

Atsuna : Rien de plus ? Oo waaaah impressionnant !

Bon allez, tout le monde sourit et on dit aurevoir aux lecteurs ! Mata ashitaaaa !


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le chapitre 5, j'ai dû couper en plein milieu de la deuxième partie parce qu'il était beaucoup trop long sinon… Re-merci à poom's pour sa deuxième review, à Elwen varda pour qui j'ai décidé de rajouter un petit rêve à Rangiku ( :-p) et à Benjb333 pour ses encouragements. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir caser beaucoup plus de personnages, j'ai déjà du mal à arriver à l'action principale à cause de tous les détours que je dois faire ! Et d'ailleurs je reporterai mon chapitre surRenji à plus tard, je crois… sur ce, bonne lecture à ceux qui continuent de suivre cette fic… :-)

**A brand new world**

**Chapitre 5 : another day for you and me in paradise**

**Rangiku's POV**

Rangiku était en train de chantonner en préparant ses affaires. Elle se sentait de bonne humeur même si sa journée au travail n'avait pas été des meilleures… Un coup de fil de Gin pendant son déjeuner était la raison de sa joie. Elle plia une chemise de nuit dont elle doutait de faire l'usage et referma son sac. Elle regarda par la fenêtre de la petite chambre d'amis. Dehors, il faisait beau, le soleil était déjà assez bas dans le ciel et un vent léger faisait frémir l'arbre du petit jardin sur lequel donnait la fenêtre.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma, la sortant de sa rêverie.

- Je suis rentré, retentit la voix de son neveu au bas des escaliers.

Elle prit son sac et alla le rejoindre. Il retirait ses chaussures lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle avait posé son sac par terre.

- Tu vas quelque part ce soir ? Lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Oui, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir plus tôt, dit-ele en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est pas grave, je mange chez Momo, ce soir.

Rangiku sourit, soulagée. Elle ne le laisserait pas tout à fait seul, finalement. Elle enfila un pull par-dessus le t-shirt moulant qu'elle portait. Toshiro se tourna vers elle, étonné.

- Tu pars tout de suite ?

Elle regarda l'heure sur la petite horloge qui se trouvait sur le meuble de l'entrée.

- Oui, il est déjà 6h et j'ai une bonne demi-heure de route.

Elle prit la clef de sa voiture sur le meuble et enfila ses chaussures.

- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas prendre ta voiture… Elle est dans un sale état, lui rappela Toshiro.

Elle sourit en prenant son sac.

- Elle tiendra bien encore jusque là. Passe une bonne soirée, et ne fais pas de bêtises, lui dit-elle sur un ton faussement sévère.

Il la regarda avec un sourcil relevé. Il était vraiment adorable. Elle ne put résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je reviens demain dans la matinée.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, le faisant légèrement rougir, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit de la maison en chantonnant à mi-voix. Elle était contente à l'idée de voir Gin, certes, mais elle avait tout de même un peu d'appréhension…

--

Lorsque la petite voiture rouge s'arrêta sur le parking du grand immeuble, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Finalement, elle avait tenu le coup ! Rangiku pensa qu'elle aurait dû parier avec Toshiro. Elle sortit de sa voiture, rajusta ses vêtement et ses cheveux, prit son sac et se dirigea vers l'entrée du grand immeuble qui faisait plusieurs dizaines d'étages. Arrivée devant la sonnette qui portait le nom du Ichimaru, elle eut un moment d'hésitation. Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir, fallait-il qu'elle regrette d'être venue ? C'était vrai qu'elle lui cédait facilement… Mais quelle femme normalement constituée aurait pu lui résister ? Oui, d'ailleurs, combien de femmes lui résistaient ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées stupides de sa tête et appuya sur le petit bouton blanc. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et elle alla vers l'ascenseur. Son cœur commença à battre plus fort tandis que les étages défilaient sous ses yeux. Elle tenta de reprendre son calme et l'ascenseur s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrant, accompagnées d'un léger « ting ! ».

La porte de l'appartement B était entrouverte, l'invitant à rentrer. Déposant son sac dans l'entrée, elle vit qu'une table pour deux avait été dressée, avec des bougies déjà allumées et une bouteille de vin rouge. Elle sourit : un dîner au chandelles… Elle s'avança jusqu'au salon où se trouvait Gin, dos à elle, le regard plongé dans la contemplation de la vie qui grouillait tout en bas de l'immeuble. Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit même si elle savait qu'il l'avait déjà vue et entendue entrer. Elle l'enlaça tendrement, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Bonsoir, murmura-t-elle.

Il déposa sa main sur celle de Rangiku pour l'écarter de lui et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

- Tu devrais aller faire réparer ta voiture…

Elle fit mine de se renfrogner parce qu'il ne lui avait même pas dit bonsoir mais en fait elle souriait intérieurement parce qu'il devait attendre son arrivée, sinon il n'aurait pas vu que sa voiture était endommagée.

- Je comptais le faire demain, lui dit-elle.

Elle resta debout devant la fenêtre, fixant le ciel qui s'assombrissait de minute en minute.

- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle passait déjà toute la journée assise à remplir de la paperasse assise devant un bureau.

- Comment se passe ton travail ? finit-elle par lui demander.

Gin était sous-directeur d'une grosse entreprise de télécommunication et ce qu'il faisait de ses journées se limitait sûrement à signer quelques papiers et passer ses déjeuners dans de grands restaurants avec des collègues ou des clients potentiels.

- Ca t'intéresse vraiment ?

Elle frémit. Il avait murmuré sa question et pourtant elle l'avait entendue avec une telle netteté. Elle aimait quand il parlait comme ça, ça lui donnait quelque chose de sensuel…

- A vrai dire, non.

Il rit discrètement. Elle se retourna et vint s'installer sur le fauteuil, tout contre lui. Il sentait bon la lessive et le déodorant. Tout à coup, le doute l'envahit…

- Gin ?

- Mh ?

- Est-ce que… tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il éclata de rire, un rire un peu faux et froid. Elle frissona et s'écarta de lui. Il prit un instant avant de répondre.

- Non.

Elle se retourna vers lui, essayant de garder un visage impassible. Son cœur était pris dans un étau et elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle avait eu raison d'apréhender cette demande de visite imprévue, alors ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Mais je…

Elle se releva, incapable de parler, ses yeux s'envahissant de larmes.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu posé cette question ? murmura-t-il.

Oui, pourquoi ? Elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à avouer ses sentiments en utilisant des mots. Elle savait qu'il prenait un main plaisir à la faire souffrir pour après mieux panser ses blessures. Il était cruel, d'une certaine manière.

- Je n'en sais rien…

Elle reprit doucement contenance, ravalant ses larmes, les bras croisés. Gin se leva et alla servir deux verres de vin. Elle prit le verre qu'il lui tendait et le vida d'un coup. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui tandant son verre vide qu'il lui reremplit sans un mot.

--

_2h et un bon repas plus tard._

Rangiku éclata de rire, les jours rosies par l'alcool. Elle vida son verre pour la énième fois de la soirée. Le lendemain, elle aurait sûrement une migraine atroce, mais peu lui importait. Au moins, quand elle était dans cet état-là, elle se sentait totalement désinhibée.

Gin l'observait depuis l'autre côté de la table, appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise avec nonchalance, sa chemise à moitié ouverte, découvrant ainsi son torse finement musclé. Rangiku se laissa glisser sur sa chaise, une main sur le front.

- Je crois que j'ai un petit peu trop bu, murmura-t-elle.

Gin lui répondit par un sourire amusé. Elle fixa un instant : elle se souvenait d'avoir eu quelque chose à lui demander en arrivant, mais elle ne parvenait plus à remettre le doigt dessus. Il se leva et débarassa la table en silence, reamenant la bouteille de vinà la cuisine, la troisième de la soirée, probablement parce qu'il jugeait qu'elle avait assez bu.

Lorsqu'il revint de la cuisine, elle était parvenue à se souvenir de ce qu'elle voulait lui demander.

- Suis-je la seule ?

Il la regarda d'un air étonné, s'arrêtant dans son mouvement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ramener les verres à la cuisine.

- Est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi… pour toi ?

Il soupira en redéposant les verres sur la table et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me poses des questions dont tu sais que la réponse est susceptible de te faire du mal ?

Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois et ses mains se crispèrent sur sa jupe.

- Gin, as-tu du cœur ?

Il ne répondit pas à sa question mais se rapprocha d'elle, glissa ses mains dans les longs cheveux auburn de Rangiku et ramena sa tête contre son torse. Elle se mit à pleurer en silence. Il attendait qu'elle se calme en lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Peu à peu, elle reprit son calme, les yeux fermés, écoutant les battements du cœur de Gin résonner dans sa tête. Comme elle avait arrêté de pleurer, il la remit sur ses pieds. Elle tangua un peu à cause du vin mais il la tenait fermement par la taille.

Elle avait passé ses mains autour de sa nuque et posé sa tête sur son épaule. Ilglissa sa main droite dans les cheveux de Rangiku, l'autre toujours posée sur sa taille, et l'embrassa dans la nuque. D'un coup, elle sentit la volonté qu'il lui restait fondre entièrement. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passioné, leur cœur de Rangiku battant à tout rompre. Comment un homme aussi froid pouvait provoquer en elle de telles explosions de sensations ? A nouveau elle sentit ses lèvres sur sa nuque alors qu'il la dévêtait délicatement.

Il lui fit l'amour avec un passion et une tendresse dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve jusqu'à pésent, sans pudeur, au milieu du salon, la laissant dans un état d'extase incommensurable. Ensuite, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre, la déposant sur le lit, au milieu des draps de soie rouge. Comme il quittait la pièce, elle plongea son visage dans son oreiller, inspirant l'odeur de Gin qui était imprégnée dans la housse. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard après avoir éteint les lumières et se glissa dans le lit à côté d'elle. Elle hésita un instant mais comme il ne lui tournait pas le dos, elle vint poser sa tête sur son torse, l'emprisonnant de ses jambes. Alors qu'elle sentait le sommeil l'envahir, elle crut l'entendre murmurer :

- Je t'aime, Rangiku…

Elle dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas crier de joie, ou même ne serait-ce que faire un mouvement qui pourrait lui faire savoir qu'elle avait entendu. C'était sûrement mieux comme ça. Elle s'endormit en souriant comme une bien heureuse.

_Cela devait faire près d'une heure que Matsumoto et le capitaine Hitsugaya pourchassaient un des riokas. C'était un bounto, une de ces âmes créées par mégarde dans le Seireitei par une certaine Ran Tao. Ce bounto avait visiblement compris qu'elle et le capitaine communiquaient avec la division par l'intermédiaire des papillons de l'enfer, puisqu'il les avait tous détruits. Heureusement, ils avaient rencontré Inoue et Chad qui leur avaient prêté une de ces mod souls qui avaient la capacité de localiser les bountos._

_Et les voilà en train de courir de toit en toit, suivant les précieuses indications de Cloud, la mod soul qui se trouvait sur le dos de Matsumoto. Elle profita du silence entre elle et son capitaine pour l'observer. Il semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup plus de dix années du monde réel. Malgré le fait qu'elle sache qu'il avait vécu beaucoup plus longtemps à la soul society, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'étonner de voir un garçon semblant si vulnérable porter de telles responsabilités._

_Cloud leur signala qu'il venait de percevoir le Reiatsu du bounto dans le secteur ouest et tous les deux bondirent dans cette direction. En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans un petit passage d'où semblait provenir le Reiatsu, mais tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent furent des hommes de la dixième division, au sol. C'étaient les derniers hommes de la division, tous les autres avaient été battus. Quels pouvoir terribles pouvaient bien posséder ces bountos ? Rangiku courut vers un des hommes et vérifia que ses fonctions vitales étaient stables. Un peu plus loin, Toshiro faisait de même. Elle se releva, soulagée de voir que les hommes alentours n'étaient pas morts. Le bounto semblait uniquement vouloir les mettre hors de son chemin. Quel était son but réel, dans ce cas ? Le capitaine Hitsugaya se releva et fixa son regard dans le ciel bleu nuit._

_- Qu'allons-nous faire, capitaine ?_

_- C'est à moi de m'en charger, Matsumoto…_

_- Mais…_

_- Tu connais la règle : si toute la division est battue, c'est au capitaine de partir au combat._

_Elle acquiesça, une main glissée dans ses cheveux. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait cette règle._

_- Je vais vous accompagner pour vous guider, s'exclama Cloud depuis l'épaule de Rangiku._

_Toshiro hocha positivement de la tête, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Cloud sauta sur son épaule._

_- Matsumoto, je compte sur toi pour ramener les hommes à l'infirmerie._

_- Hai !_

_Puis il disparut dans la nuit, laissant son lieutenant au milieu des hommes étendus au sol._

_- Faites attention à vous, capitaine, mumura-t-elle._

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Rangiku remarqua que Gin n'était plus à côté d'elle. Elle soupira en s'étirant au milieu des draps de soie, sous la douce lumière du soleil levant dont les rayons filtraient au travers des rideaux transparants. Une douce odeur de café provenait de la salle à manger. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce, cherchant de quoi se vêtir. Ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, où se trouvaient ses vêtements bien pliés et une chemise blanche. Elle sourit, se leva et enfila la chemise puis sortit de la chambre.

Gin, les cheveux encore humides de la douche et torse nu, déposait la cafetière sur la table, son journal à la main, tandis que Rangiku l'observait depuis a porte de la chambre. Il se retourna vers elle et vint la prendre dans ses bras, glissant ses mains dans les longs cheveux auburn de Rangiku. Il l'embrassa un peu… indifférement, puis lui demanda :

- Tu peux me rendre ma chemise ?

Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

- Viens donc la récupérer toi-même.

Il soupira en s'écartant d'elle et rentra dans la chambre.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer à ça…

Elle fronça les sourcils et retira la chemise à contre-cœur, la lui tendant un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Semblant remarquer qu'il venait de la vexer, il s'approcha d'elle et attrapa sa main pour l'attirer à lui. Elle se laissa faire docilement, une fois de plus. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, la serrant tout contre lui. Puis sans un mot, il reprit sa chemise et l'enfila, ouvrant la porte de son armoire pour en sortir une cravate. Elle se sentait quelque peu frustrée de sa réaction.

- Tu devrais te couvrir avant d'attraper froid.

Elle alla vers la chaise et enfila ses sous-vêtements puis se retourna vers lui alors qu'il venait de mettre sa veste.

- Tu pars dans combien de temps ?

- Un petit quart d'heure. Tu ne veux pas prendre une douche ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se dirigea vers sa table de nuit d'où il sortit une petite clef sur un porte-clefs blanc qu'il lui lança. Elle attrapa l'objet au vol et releva un sourcil.

- Prends ton temps, tu n'auras qu'à fermer à clef en partant.

Elle le regarda, étonnée, quitter la chambre, sans pouvoir lui répondre quoi que ce soit, tellement elle était abasourdie par ce qui venait juste de se passer. Depuis le temps qu'elle venait chez lui, il ne lui avait jamais permis de rester après qu'il soit parti au travail. Elle déposa la clef sur la chaise à côté de ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bains en souriant. Cette journée commençait plutôt bien, à vrai dire…

Après avoir pris sa douche, elle se couvrit d'une serviette et alla dans la salle à manger où Gin était toujours assis à table, lisant son journal. Elle se glissa derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il replia son journal et glissa une main sur la joue de Rangiku qui sourit à se simple contact. Gin jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Il faut que j'y aille…

Elle le lâcha à contre-cœur alors qu'il se remettait debout et se retournait vers elle. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura :

- Passe une bonne journée.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de lui rappeler d'aller faire réparer sa voiture, attrapa ses clefs, son téléphone portable et sa malette avant de quitter l'appartement. Elle croisa les bras en penchant la tête et soupira. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi elle l'aimait, si elle l'aimait vraiment, mais lorsqu'il était tendre et attentionné, elle ne pouvait que l'aimer… Même si ces moments étaient rares, elle se disait que ça en valait la peine.

--

**Toshiro's POV**

Toshiro regarda partir sa tante, les sourcils froncés. Puis il haussa les épaules et monta dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Alors qu'il sortait un pantalon de son armoire, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas : ces rêves qu'il avait depuis quelques jours lui paraissaient tellement réels, bien plus réels que la réalité elle-même. Il secoua la tête en enfilant son pantalon, comme si cela allait chasser ces idées bizarres de sa tête. Il enfila un t-shirt blanc et un pull bleu nuit avec une ligne plus claire sur les manches. Cette créature énorme avec son masque blanc lui avait parue tellement réelle. Et la réaction des autres quand il leur en avait parlé n'était pas sans le perturber non plus. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Enfin, pourquoi se cassait-il la tête avec ça ? Il allait passer la soirée avec Momo, ce qui était une bonne chose, alors pourquoi se plomber le moral comme ça ? Il prit ses clefs qui étaient sur son bureau, et une veste, au cas où il se mettrait à pleuvoir, puis rejoignit la rue.

Il lui fallut cinq petites minutes pour arriver devant chez les Hinamori. A peine avait-il sonné que la porte s'ouvrait sur la petite sœur de Momo, Hana.

- Konban wa, Onii-chan ! Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu manger à la maison.

- Konban wa, Hana-kun, dit-il en lui ébourrifant les cheveux.

Le laissant entrer, elle prit un air boudeur et referma la porte derrière lui.

- En plus, il faut absolument que tu m'aides pour ma prochaine interro de math.

Momo arriva à ce moment-là, descendant les escaliers en courant.

- Hana, laisse-le un peu respirer, il vient juste d'arriver.

Hana croisa les bras en haussant les épaules et rejoignit le salon.

- Je vais aider maman à mettre la table, dit-elle alors qu'elle passait la porte.

Toshiro retira ses chaussures en deux secondes et prit Momo dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il dans un souffle, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Tu sais qu'on était encore à deux il y a moins d'une heure ?

- Je sais, dit-il en souriant, mais je ne pouvais pas t'embrasser comme ça devant tout le monde.

Il reposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Momo et voulut approfondir le baiser mais elle le repoussa doucement. Il lui jeta un regard contrarié mais ne dit rien.

- Tu n'as pas encore dit bonjour à maman, lui dit-elle comme pour se justifier.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais se laisser guider docilement jusqu'à la salle à manger où se trouvaient Hana et sa mère.

- Konban wa, Hinamori-san, dit Toshiro alors que la mère de Momo se dirigeait vers lui en souriant.

Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches et s'arrêta juste devant lui.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète de m'appeler Sakura ?

Elle le prit dans ses bras en souriant, lui tappotant affectueusement l'arrière de la tête.

--

Momo déposa ses baguettes sur son bol en face de Toshiro et se tourna vers sa mère.

- Maman, est-ce que je peux aller dormir chez Toshiro ce soir ?

L'intéressé qui avait déjà fini de manger depuis longtemps la regarda avec étonnement. La mère de Momo sembla réfléchir un instant alors qu'elle posait elle aussi ses baguettes sur son bol.

- Il faudrait savoir si ça ne dérange pas ses parents ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Toshiro.

- Ils sont partis depuis ce week-end et ne rentrent que demain, répondit-il.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, se leva en rassemblant les bols et finit par répondre :

- Dans ce cas, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Momo adressa un magnifique sourire à Toshiro en se levant elle aussi pour aider sa mère à débarasser la table. Hana elle aussi s'était levée et souriait malicieusement.

- N'allez pas dormir trop tard, lui dit-elle.

Il releva un sourcil en passant à côté d'elle mais ne répondit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir pensé à… ça, tout de même. Il rougit alors qu'il passait la porte de la cuisine. Momo le regarda avec étonnement. Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir ous-entendu ce qu'il croyait qu'elle avait sous-entendu, elle n'avait que 12 ans, après tout. Il déposa les verres dans l'évier, toujours sous le regard srcutateur de Momo.

- Tes parents t'ont donc laissé tout seul chez toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu directement ? Demanda la mère de Momo.

- Oh mais sa tante est venue pour s'occuper de lui, répondit Momo.

La mère de Momo acquiesça alors qu'elle terminait de laver les verres. Elle semblait rassurée. Elle attrapa un essuis pour se frotter les mains et se tourna vers les deux adolescents, Hana étant déjà remontée dans sa chambre.

- Bon hé bien, voilà, la cuisine est à peu près rangée… Toshiro, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu chez nous.

- Arigato, Hina… (elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier) Sakura-san.

Elle sourit en le prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Puis elle quitta la cuisine, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit à tous les deux.

- Et ne faites pas de bêtises, leur dit-elle depuis le couloir.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu comptais venir dormir chez moi…

Elle le regarda, amusée, depuis la porte de la cuisine.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça te dérange ?

- Non, je ne dis pas ça, mais j'aime être au courant de ce qu'il se passe chez moi, dit-il en rejoignant Momo dans le couloir.

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, il s'étonna qu'elle ne monte pas dans sa chambre pour chercher ses affaires.

- J'avais déjà préparé mes affaires, dit-elle en brandissant son sac sur lequel se trouvait la tête de Pompoko.

Il sourit mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle était vraiment amusante. Ils sortirent tous deux sous le clair de lune, les étoiles brillant dans le ciel dégagé. Il lui prit la main et fit quelques pas.

- Ta mère à l'air de pas trop mal le vivre, mumura-t-il.

Momo baissa les yeux vers le sol, les sourcils froncés.

- Ca faisait déjà quelques temps que ça n'allait plus trop entre eux, et je crois que c'est pour mon père que ça a été le plus dur…

Ils marchèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre.

- Je crois qu'en fait elle ne l'aimait plus, dit Momo d'un coup, levant les yeux au ciel.

Toshiro glissa une main dans le dos de Momo et observa un instant on profil. Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air un peu triste.

- Si un jour tu ne m'aimes plus, tu me le diras tout de suite ?

Toshiro fronça les sourcils, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les yeux noisette de Momo.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'en viendrais à ne plus t'aimer ?

Elle sourit tristement en haussant les épaules.

- Qui sait ?

--

Voilà la fin du chapitre 5... C'est nul Oo gniiih (va se pendre)

euh hum... XD J'ai un peu coupé la partie sur Toshiro et Momo parce que sinon, c'était trop long, je trouvais. Donc voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. De nouveau, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Dans le chapitre prochain, on en saura enfin plus sur ce qui se passe exactement… Enfin, je crois :-D Par contre, pour le Inoue-Ishida, faudra attendre…


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le chapitre 6. Vous allez enfin découvrir ce qui se trame plus ou moins. L'aventure commence ! :-p Merci à Nais, Poom's et Amethsyte pour leurs reviews, ça fait plaisir :-) et pour Gin, s'il est plus « sexy », c'est parce que je ne l'aime pas vraiment et je trouve qu'il n'a rien pour lui, calculateur et pas très beau, alors j'ai voulu lui rajouter un quelque chose qui fait qu'on puisse l'apprécier malgré tout… :-p

**A brand new world**

**Chapitre 6 : everything's not wat you thought**

Momo posa son sac près du bureau de Toshiro et se retourna vers lui alors qu'il allumait la lumière. Elle souriait timidement, ne sachant surement pas trop comment agir. Ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble étant plus jeunes mais cela faisait plusieurs années déjà qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de prendre la chambre d'amis. Elle avait retiré son pull, ne gardant qu'un t-shirt qui suivait à la perfection ses courbes légères.

Toshiro vint la prendre dans ses bras et blottit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Momo qui sembla hésiter un instant avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Il posa ses lèvres sur la peau découverte de Momo, l'embrassant tendrement en remontant jusqu'à son oreille. Elle frissona, collée tout contre lui. Il glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt le remontant doucement alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Momo posa ses mains sur le torse de Toshiro et le repoussa le plus gentiment qu'elle put. Elle croisa les bras après avoir redescendu son t-shirt et se retourna vers la fenêtre.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Toshiro, rompant le silence qui s'était installé, une légère pointe d'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la reprit dans ses bras, doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle ne répondit pas, semblant chercher ses mots.

- Est-ce que tout cela est… réel ? Murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur celles de Toshiro.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

Elle soupira en se défaisant de son étreinte. Elle ne répondit pas, le regard perdu dans le vague. Puis finalement, elle attrapa son sac qui était par terre.

- Je vais prendre une douche…

Momo l'embrassa tendrement avant de le laisser seul, perplexe, debout au milieu de sa chambre. Il alla s'allonger sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Oui, lui aussi avait cette impression, parfois, que ce qui l'entourait n'était pas réel. C'était perturbant, certes, mais il était presque certain qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le repousser sous prétexte qu'elle ne pensait pas que c'était la réalité… Il soupira en fermant les yeux, glissant ses mains sous sa nuque. Plus le temps passait, plus il se disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'était pas le seul à faire ces rêves bizarres. Ca frôlait le surnaturel. Il entendit le bruit de la douche depuis le bout du couloir. Et puis sur le coup, la réaction de Momo lui semblait vraiment étrange. Elle semblait ne pas détester qu'il l'embrasse comme ça…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit sur une Momo en nuisette, encore toute humide de sa douche. Toshiro qui s'était à moitié assoupi rouvrit un œil alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui sur le lit. Sa nuisette était bleue marine avec un petit nœud, des lignes un peu plus claires et elle était presque moulante. Il se redressa en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il accompagna son mouvement d'un lon bâillement. Elle l'observait en souriant. Il se tourna vers elle, un sourcil relevé, sa main toujours dans les cheveux.

- Tu es encore toute mouillée, lui signala-t-il.

- Je sais…

Elle sauta presque sur lui, le faisant retomber sur le lit, ses bras autour de la taille de Toshiro, et posa sa tête sur son torse, une jambe repliée sur les siennes. Il hésita un instant, une main à quelques centimètres de son épaule, craignant la réaction de Momo.

- J'aime être dans tes bras, murmura-t-elle.

Il baissa son regard sur elle, agréabement étonné par ce qu'elle venait de dire, et posa sa main sur son épaule encore humide. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il caressait tendrement son bras. Il fallait qu'il prenne sa douche, lui aussi, mais elle semblait tellement bien installée qu'il n'osait pas le lui dire. Il ferma les yeux lui aussi, profitant de la simple présence de Momo tout contre lui, respirant la douce odeur d'amande qui provenait des cheveux de la jeune fille. Finalement, ce fut Momo qui rompit le silence…

- Toshiro… Est-ce que tu as déjà… ?

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase… Il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Elle avait relevé les yeux vers lui et rougissait légèrement.

- Déjà quoi ? Demanda Toshiro, les sourcils froncés.

Devant l'intensité de son regard, elle baissa la tête et referma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà fait l'amour ?

Les yeux de Toshiro s'agrandirent tellement il était estomacqué par sa question. Donc c'était ça qui la pertrubait depuis tout à l'heure. Il hésita à répondre un instant, sa main arrêtée sur l'épaule de Momo.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ?

- Juste… Comme ça… Dit-elle à mi-voix.

Il sourit devant son innocence et finit par répondre.

- Oui.

La révélation fut suivie d'un silence pesant. Il sentait qu'elle aurait voulu en savoir plus, lui poser des questions, ou bien qu'il lui explique de lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait forcément envie de parler directement avec elle.

- Je vais aller prendre ma douche, finit-il par dire.

Elle ne bougea pourtant pas, gardant ses bras autour de la taille de Toshiro. Il sourit et ressera son étreinte autour de sa taille. D'un coup de hanche, il se mit au dessus d'elle, dégageant ses jambes de celles de la jeune fille. Elle émit un très léger cri de surprise mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il glissa un main dans ses cheveux en souriant malicieusement, puis l'embrassa tendrement. Elle remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses omoplates et soupira tandis qu'ilcouvrait son épaule de baisers. Mais de nouveau, elle le repoussa. Toshiro s'assit sur le lit et soupira. Il ne lui restait qu'à prendre une douche bien froide…

--

Le cri strident du réveil sortit Toshiro et Momo de leur sommeil à 6h30 du matin. Toshiro grogna d'une façon peu élégante et recouvrit sa tête de la couverture tandis que Momo éteignait le réveil en frappant dessus. Quelle idée de forcer les gens à se lever si tôt… Toshiro la sentit se coller de nouveau contre lui et sourit, gardant toujours la tête sur la couverture à cause de leur pire ennemi, le soleil levant.

- Il faudrait se lever, lui murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Encore cinq minutes.

Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras, gardant les yeux fermés.

- Pas envie de me lever…

Il l'entendit sourire et tenter de quitter ses bras et la douce chaleur des draps.

- Ce n'est pas très raisonnable, dit-elle sur un ton un peu plus sérieux.

Il sourit mais la garda dans ses bras.

- Je ne suis pas raisonnable.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement en caressant ses cheveux, puis tenta à nouveau de sortir du lit, mais il la tenait fermement. Elle soupira et prit son air boudeur.

- Ne me dis pas que tu meurs d'envie d'aller à l'école.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit son air contrarié. Elle était adorable quand elle faisait cette tête.

- Non, mais Renji risque encore de faire des sous-entendus si on arrive tous les deux en retard.

Il releva un sourcil, toujours souriant en murmurant « C'est pas faux » et la lâcha enfin, un peu à contre cœur. Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva, allant vers la salle de bains avec ses vêtements.

--

Voilà une journée de cours des plus banales qui venait de s'écouler… Rukia avait été là pour une fois, et elle n'était pas tombée dans les pommes, Renji et Shuuhei s'étaient échangé des amabilités et pour une fois, Ichigo n'en avait pas rajouté une couche, et le professeur Kyoraku était encore arrivé avec 10 minutes de retard. Toshiro s'affala dans un petit fauteuil en soupirant. Il s'étonna de voir que sa tante n'était pas encore rentrée : ça ne lui ressemblait pas de traîner, surtout que c'était son jour de congé. Renji se laissa tomber lourdement dans le canapé, Rukia et Ichigo à côté de lui. Uryu et Chad discutaient du côté de la cuisine de Dieu savait quoi et Momo s'assit sur les genoux de Toshiro, le sortant de sa rêverie. Orihime quant à elle, elle était rentrée directement chez elle pour une sombre raison. Shuuhei s'assit sur l'autre fauteuil en se passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. Toshiro entoura la taille de Momo de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tes parents rentrent quand ? Demanda Renji a Toshiro en détachant ses cheveux.

- J'en sais rien… aujourd'hui ou demain.

Toshiro prit Momo par la taille pour qu'elle se remette debout et se leva.

- Je vais chercher des trucs à boire.

Toshiro passa à côté de Uryu et Chad qui avaient visiblement fini de parler et rejoignaient le salon en silence. Il fit chauffer de l'eau, sortit les sachets de thé, les tasses et la théière.

- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda une voix derrièrez lui.

Il se tourna vers Renji en faisant non de la tête. Il était appuyé contre le chanbranle de la porte, les mains dans les poches. Il avait les lèvres légèrement pincées, ce qui n'était pas vraiment habituel chez lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda Toshiro en s'appuyant contre le lave-vaisselle en face de la porte.

Renji haussa les épaules en survolant la pièce du regard.

- Pas particulièrement. Je me disais… Lundi, tu avais parlé des Hollows. J'en ai encore rêvé cette nuit.

Toshiro releva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés. La bouilloire se mit à siffler. Toshiro mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Il éteignit le gaz et versa l'eau bouillante dans la théière.

- Encore ? C'était pas la première fois ?

- Non, ça doit bien faire un mois. Mais le fait que tu en parles, ça m'a semblé bizarre.

Toshiro reposa la bouilloire sur la cuisinière et posa le tout sur un grand plateau en osier.

- Ca, pour être bizarre…

Tous les deux revinrent vers le salon, les sourcils froncés et l'air pensif. Toshiro posa le plateau sur la table et alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, il y eut une grande explosion. Une explosion d'énergie spirituelle… Toshiro ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était mais il se sentit transpercé, traversé, et cette onde de choc sembla trouver une raisonnance en lui.

- Orihime… Murmura Ishida en se relevant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les voilà tous dehors en train de courir vers la maison de Inoue. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle se trouvait en danger et pourtant Toshiro avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il en était certain. Ils traversèrent le pont et après avoir couru à travers quelques rues, ils se retrouvèrent face à un homme qui tenait Orihime sous son bras, sûrement évanouie.

- Orihime ! cria Ishida mais Ichigo le retint.

L'homme était grand, presque aussi grand que Chad, il avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs eux aussi. Il était habillé de blanc, portant une longue veste à moitié ouverte qui flottait au vent, et il avait un sabre à la ceinture. Il semblait leur sourir.

Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer pendant plusieurs minutes qui leur semblèrent être une éternité. Puis finalement, l'homme parla dans un murmure qui pourtant leur fut audible à tous.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami remplaçant, accompagné de Kuchiki Rukia, membre de la 13eme division et ex-condamnée à mort, Abarai Renji, lieutenant de la 6eme division, Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitaine de la 10eme division, Hinamori Momo, lieutenant de la 5eme division, Hisagi Shuuhei, lieutenant de la 9eme division, Yasutora Sado, possédant une force surhumaine, et Ishida Uryu, le dernier Quincy… Voilà un groupe fort intéressant.

Uryu et Ichigo avancèrent d'un pas.

- Temee, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Orihime ? Demanda Ichigo.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe dans les pommes, dit-il, l'air pensif. Mais tout ce que je lui ai annoncé a dû la choquer.

- Lâche-la ! S'écria Uryu.

- Comme vous voulez, dit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

Il la laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et s'avança d'un pas.

- Dis-nous qui tu es et ce que tu veux à Orihime, dit Ichigo entre ses dents.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne vous veux aucun mal. On m'a envoyé vous chercher, à vrai dire, et je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres. Tout ce que j'ai le droit de vous dire, c'est que vous vous trouvez actuellement dans une réalité parallèle…

Toshiro fit les yeux ronds. Une réalité parallèle ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Ce type devait être totalement cinglé. L'homme glissa une main dans sa veste et en sortit un petit objet qui pendait à un fil, puis le lança à Ichigo qui l'attrapa au vol, par réflexe.

- Et voilà la preuve de ce que j'avance. Ceci est l'insigne de Shinigami remplaçant qui permet de séparer l'âme du Gigai.

Ichigo le regarda, incrédule. Cet objet lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quoi exactement.

- Si vous voulez plus d'explications, il faudra que vous me suiviez…

Un homme apparut alors juste devant eux, faisant face à l'autre. Il était tout de vert vêtu et portait un bob à lignes. Il avait une canne dans une main.

- Urahara Kisuke ? Dit l'homme en blanc, étonné. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici…

- Reculez, les enfants, dit l'homme en vert que l'autre avait appelé Kisuke.

Plus aucun d'entre eux n'y comprenant quelque chose, ils reculèrent de quelques pas et Toshiro sentit la main de Momo se glisser dans la sienne. C'était quoi, cette histoire, bon sang ? L'homme qui s'appelait Kisuke sortit un katana de sa canne et, d'un mouvement quasiment invisible pour un humain normal, il se lança sur l'homme en blanc… qui arrêta la lame du bout de l'index, les yeux fermés.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, Urahara. même la plus puissante de tes attaques ne pourrait pas m'atteindre. Mais puisque tu sembles ne pas être d'accord avec le fait qu'ils me suivent, je reviendrai les chercher plus tard…

Et il disparut sans laisser la moindre trace. Urahara rangea son katana dans sa canne et se retourna vers le groupe d'adolescents mais Uryu et Ichigo s'étaient précipités vers Orihime sans faire attention à lui. Toshiro l'observa avec intérêt. Il était plutôt grand, il dépassait le mètre 80, était plutôt mal rasé, et ses cheveux blonds dépassaient de sous son bob.

Ichigo revint vers les autres, portant Orihime dans ses bras, suivi de près par Uryu.

- Venez avec moi, ordonna Urahara. Je vous expliquerai tout une fois que nous serons au calme.

Même si le bon sens voulait qu'ils refusent, la perspective d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait les poussa à accepter cette invitation.

--

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit magasin sur la devanture duquel était écrit Urahara en grand. Il y avait une petite cour devant qui semblait bien entretenue. L'homme au bob ouvrit la porte coulissante et les fit entrer dans un petit magasin très sombre, rempli de gadgets semblant plus ou moins inutiles. Puis il leur ouvrit la porte de l'arrière-boutique, une petite pièce que la table basse remplissait déjà presque entièrement, et les invita à s'asseoir. Il s'installa lui-même par terre sur un petit coussin vert foncé et posa sa canne derrière lui, à portée de main. Assis en tailleur, les bras croisés avec les mains dans ses manches et la tête légèrement baissée, il attendit que tous se furent installés. Puis une autre porte s'ouvrit sur un grand homme à lunettes avec une moustache et un tablier qui portait un plateau avec des tasses et une grande théière. Derrière lui se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux mauves et aux yeux coueur miel que Renji et Shuuhei connaissaient bien.

- Yoruichi-san ? Murmura Shuuhei.

- Oh, tiens, voilà des morpions, dit-elle en souriant ironiquement, allant s'asseoir à côté de Kisuke tandis que Tessai, le grand homme de 2 mètres, posait le plateau sur la table.

Tous restaient silencieux, attendant des explications, et observant Urahara et Yoruichi avec intérêt. Tessai avait pris Orihime et l'avait amenée dans une chambre pour qu'elle se repose, puis il revint pour servir le thé et enfin, Kisuke se mit à parler.

- Je suppose qu'aucun de vous ne sait exactement ce qu'il se passe actuellement. Est-ce que vous avez des souvenirs d'avoir été… comment dire, quelqu'un d'autre, avant ?

Tous hochèrent plus ou moins de la tête, pensivement.

- Bien sûr, le choc doit être plus grand pour ceux d'entre vous qui se trouvaient être des shinigamis. Ichigo, est-ce que tu te souviens du combat contre les bountos ?

- Les bountos ? Répondit l'intéressé en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, l'un d'entre eux s'appelait Kariya. Tu l'as combattu plusieurs fois dans le monde réel, et une fois dans le Seireitei. Seulement, il semblerait que tu aies perdu ce dernier combat. Et je suppose que cela a provoqué la destruction de la Soul Society, d'où votre présence dans cette réalité parallèle.

- Cela fait beaucoup de suppositions en une seule phrase, murmura Shuuhei, le nez dans sa tasse de thé.

- Malheureusment, c'est tout ce que nous avons comme informations pour le moment… Lui répondit Urahara. Et puis Yoruichi a assisté à ton dernier combat mais malheureusement, ses souvenirs sont troubles. Donc si tu venais à te souvenir exactement de ce qui s'est passé, cela nous aiderait grandement. D'ailleurs, Rukia, Byakuya était présent aussi. Il serait intéressant d'avoir sa version des faits.

- Onii-san ? Murmura Rukia en relevant la tête de sa tasse.

- Comment cela se fait-il que vous vous souveniez de tout ? Demanda Renji.

- Parce qu'en réalité, je suis arrivé ici après vous. Puisque je n'avais plus de nouvelles de la Soul Society, j'avais décidé d'y faire un tour, mais lorsque j'ai passé la porte, hé bien, je me suis retrouvé ici. Le temps que je comprenne, je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour. Il semblerait que toutes les âmes qui ont pour destination la Soul Society soient directement envoyées ici. Mais le problème de cette situation réside dans le fait que, pendant que tous les shinigamis sont coincés ici, dans cette réalité parallèle, ils ne peuvent tuer les Hollows qui rodent dans le monde réel, ni sauver les âmes des défunts. Cela déstabilise l'équilibre du monde et je n'ose imaginer les répercutions que cela pourrait avoir sur le long terme. Cela signifierait probablement la multiplication des Hollows, et dans le même temps, la victoire de Aizen, qui n'aurait plus d'obstacles pour réaliser ses plans.

Le monologue de Kisuke fut suivi d'un long silence pesant durant lequel tous digérèrent les informations. Certains d'entre eux étaient des shinigamis, des dieux de la morts, et la Soul Society, le monde d'où ils semblaient venir, avait été détruit, d'où leur présence ici, dans cette réalité parallèle. Les Hollows existaient vraiment, ils n'étaient pas une invention collective.

- J'ai une quetion, dit Ichigo. A quoi sert ce truc ? demanda-t-il en sortant de sa poche l'objet étrange que l'homme lui avait lancé.

Urahara prit l'objet dans ses mains et l'observa un instant.

- C'est une insigne de shinigami remplaçant, sûrement un cadeau de Ukitake.

- Le professeur Ukitake ? C'en est un aussi ? Demanda Toshiro en relevant un sourcil.

- Oui… Le capitaine de la 13ème division et il paraît que vous vous entendez plutôt bien, tous les deux. Cet objet sert à séparer l'âme du corps d'un humain. Les shinigamis n'en ont pas besoin : ils n'ont aucun problème pour quitter à leur guise leur corps qu'on appelle plus communément un gigai. Je me demande comment il a pu arriver ici…

- Et vous croyez que ça pourrait marcher ici ? Demanda Uryu qui semblait plus calme depuis que Orihime n'était plus en danger.

- Je n'en sais rien… Le meilleur moyen est d'essayer… Yoruichi ?

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu veux sérieusement essayer ce truc sur moi ?

- Ne fais pas l'enfant : au pire, ça ne te fera rien et au mieux, ton âme sera juste séparée de ton corps…

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il prit l'objet dans sa main droite et le plaça sur la poitrine de Yoruichi. Pendant une seconde, il ne se passa rien, puis d'un coup, le corps de Yoruichi tomba vers l'avant sur le sol. Pourtant, elle était toujours assise en tailleur, les yeux ronds. Habillée en noir et orange, les cheveux attachés en catogan, elle regardait avec étonnement son propre corps se trouvant dans une position plutôt gênante et disgrâcieuse. Elle jeta un regard noir à Shuuhei, prévenant toute remarque de sa part tandis que le regard du jeune homme passait de Yoruichi à son… gigai juste à côté d'elle.

- C'est malin, et comment je retourne dans mon corps, maintenant ? Lança-t-elle à Kisuke.

Il se tourna vers elle en souriant.

- Tu te prends par les épaules et tu enfiles ton corps. Tu sais, comme quand tu t'habilles.

Toshiro vit directement à son regard que si elle le pouvait, elle le tuerait tout de suite. Mais elle fit un grand effort sur elle-même pour garder son calme et fit comme il lui disait, ce qui, à son plus grand étonnement, fonctionna parfaitement. Elle se redressa en faisant rouler ses épaules.

- On est un peu à l'étroit, là-dedans…

La remarque fit rire Kisuke qui se rappelait d'un certain shinigami aux cheveux rouges qui n'avait de cesse de se plaindre de l'étroitesse des gigai. Puis il reprit contenance, devant les yeux de chat de Yoruichi qui lui jetaient des éclairs.

- Bien, cela dit, je vous déconseille d'utiliser cela sur Chad ou Uryu… Eux ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs de shinigamis et qui sait les effets que pourrait avoir cet insigne sur eux. A vrai dire, je ne pense même pas que vous enaurez besoin parce que dans cette réalité, il n'y a ni Hollows, ni âmes à envoyer à la Soul Society. Par contre, il est primordial que nous trouvions un moyen de retourner là-bas dès que ce sera possible, si ça l'est un jour… Peut-être que nous serons coincés ici jusqu'à notre mort.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence reigna sur la pièce pendant un moment, tous réfléchissant à tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Alors rien n'était réel ? Même s'il en avait eu la sensation, savoir cela, l'entendre dire de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre était plutôt bouleversant pour Toshiro.

- Bien, si vous n'avez plus de question, je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous. Maintenant, vous connaissez mon adresse donc en cas de problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me rendre visite.

Yoruichi fit la moue mais il n'en tint pas compte

- Orihime vit seule, n'est-ce pas ? Je la garderai donc ici le temps qu'elle se remette du choc.

Tous remercièrent chaleureusement Kisuke. Oui, ils avaient sûrement encore des questions mais pour le moment, ils avaient surtout beaucoup d'informations à digérer. Ils proposèrent donc de revenir le lendemain pour en rediscuter à tête reposée. L'idée ne semblait guère enchanter Yoruichi mais elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir son mot à dire, chose que Shuuhei trouvait plutôt amusante.

--

Fin du chapitre 6…. Naaaah veux pas, veux encore écriiiire !

Lilou (ma grande sœur) : oui mais tu as presque tes 10 pages et tes 4000 mots… heureusement qu'on te met des limites, sinon tu ferais des chapitres de… trop de pages. Le suspens, tu connais pas hein… Déjà, je vois pas comment tu peux passer autant de temps devant ton pc à ECRIRE Oo c'est un truc qui me dépasse ! Et puis…

Atsuna : Oui 'fin ca va hein… Moi mon petit copain, il est pas là 5 jours sur 7 alors qu'on est censées vivre à deux… bon j'ai pas de petit ami mais… Oo j'ai pas de petit copain :'(

Euh pardon… C'est pas ma vie qui vous intéresse… bon ben j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :-) Que pensez vous d'un Yoruichi&Kisuke ? Bon perso, je les vois mal ensemble XD mais je me dis que ca pourrait être drôle, et Shuuhei serait vachement dégoûté… héhé ! Dans le chapitre suivant, de nouvelles découvertes pour nos petits lycéens adorés et Uryu se dévoilera… peut-être :-D


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à Poom's et Amethsyte encore une fois, qui suivent avec enthousiasme ma fic j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas :-p on n'apprend pas encore dans ce chapitre qui est la personne en blanc (garder un peu de suspens quand même) mais ce n'est pas byakuya XD et vous ne devinerz pas qui c'est, je l'ai inventé sur le tas. Merci à Ankoku no neko pour sa review très constructive. J'ai entrepris de relire et réécrire ce chapitre en entier pour essayer de l'améliorer un peu… Et il ne ressemble plus du tout au premier jet ! Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

Oh et merci aussi à trichou pour ses encouragements :-)

**A brand new world**

**Chapitre 7 : Don't go away...**

Toshiro et Momo étaient sur le chemin du retour de chez Urahara. Le ciel s'assombrissait déjà, le soleil se couchant à l'ouest. Il faisait frais mais relativement bon, pourtant Momo frissonna. Elle semblait plutôt soucieuse, ses délicats sourcils froncés, plissant son joli front.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Toshiro d'une voix douce.

Toutes ces révélations avaient sûrement été un choc pour Momo, même si elle avait auparavant eu quelques doutes sur la véracité du monde qui l'entourait. Elle fit oui de la tête, remontant la fermeture éclair de son pull noir et croisant les bras.

- Ne me la fais pas à moi… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il la fit s'arrêter au milieu du trottoir. Quelques passants les dépassèrent sans leur jeter un regard. Momo faisait tout pour fuir les yeux bleus de Toshiro mais il avait directement remarqué les larmes qui étaient en train de poindre au coin de ses yeux. Il soupira en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras, faisant abstraction du monde qui les entourait. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux qu'elle avait détachés pour une fois, la serrant tout contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour attraper son pull, crispant ses poings sur le tissu. Une larme atterrit sur l'épaule de Toshiro.

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'en aller d'ici, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Parce que ça voudra dire que… Tu seras de nouveau capitaine et… Tu n'auras plus de temps pour moi…

Les larmes qu'elle parvenait difficilement à retenir jusque là se mirent à couler à flots. Quelques personnes se retournaient sur eux, quelque peu indignés de leur attitude en public mais Toshiro ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés. C'était vrai, lui aussi avait peur de retourner au Seireitei… Même s'il savait que là était sa place, et que son devoir était de protéger le monde de Aizen et des Hollows, renoncer à cette vie, ce serait renoncer à une vie tranquille à laquelle ils n'auraient certainement plus accès avant longtemps. Mais en connaissance de cause, pouvaient-ils laisser tomber la Soul Society… Et le monde réel aussi ?

- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, lui promit-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle s'écarta de lui en séchant ses larmes, les yeux légèrement rougis. Le soleil était encore descendu dans le ciel et la lumière orangée du crépuscule faisait d'étranges reflets dans les cheveux de Momo. Elle passa une dernière fois sa manche sur ses yeux.

- Mais tu auras trop de choses à faire que pour pouvoir passer du temps avec moi… Comme ici.

Elle reprit le chemin du retour d'un pas lent. Toshiro soupira en se passant une main sur le visage, l'autre dans sa poche. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mette dans cet état pour ça ? Ils n'y pouvaient rien, c'était dans l'ordre des choses qu'ils reprennent leur place au Seireitei. Il la rejoignit en quelques grandes enjambées et voulut prendre sa main mais elle l'écarta et croisa les bras.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Je n'ai pas voulu ça, moi non-plus. Tu crois que ça m'enchante de m'être souvenu que j'avais toutes ces responsabilités sur le dos ? C'est vrai qu'on est bien ici, mais tu serais prête à sacrifier l'avenir du monde pour ton propre bonheur ?

Il avait essayé de parler doucement mais la frustration et l'énervement s'étaient malgré tout sentis. Momo avait les yeux rivés sur le sol et ses épaules tressautaient légèrement. Elle reprit son calme en fermant les yeux, levant son visage vers le ciel pour prendre une grande inspiration, puis se tourna vers lui, le regard grave.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Oui, j'aurais été prête à laisser tomber le monde quelques années pour notre bonheur… Pas le mien uniquement. Nous deux, ça n'a donc aucune importance pour toi ?

Toshiro se renfrogna et prit, malgré lui, son air boudeur. Bien sûr que leur relation était importante pour lui, et lui aussi appréhendait ce que leur réserverait leur retour au Seireitei. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose, les bras toujours croisés.

- Si, bien sûr que c'est important pour moi, murmura-t-il. Mais…

Elle soupira et détourna son regard, levant les yeux vers les premières étoiles qui apparaissaient dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait de minute en minute. Le « mais » avait visiblement été de trop.

- Tu es intelligent, Shiro-kun, et conscient de tes responsabilités, courageux et dévoué, mais… Parfois, je me dis que ce serait tellement plus simple si tu n'étais qu'un adolescent ordinaire, ou même un simple lieutenant. Mais il a fallu que tu sois exceptionnel. Quelle ironie.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Momo alors que Toshiro détournait le regard. Exceptionnel ? Il ne l'était pas vraiment… Une boule monta dans sa gorge… Elle l'avait appelé Shiro-kun, comme avant.

- Je respecte ta décision. On sauvera le monde alors !

Le ton faussement joyeux de Momo lui déchira le cœur en lambeaux alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers elle. Elle souriait tristement, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir l'intention de faire ce à quoi il pensait… Non, elle ne pouvait pas… Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Toshiro et s'en alla en courant. Il tendit un bras vers elle.

- Momo, attends !

Comment devait-il comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il la voyait s'éloigner et semblait impossible de faire un pas. Sa silhouette devenait de plus en plus petite, se détachant vaguement des bâtiments au loin, ses cheveux volant librement dans le vent. Il posa une main sur sa joue là où elle l'avait embrassé. C'était peut-être ça le pire, pire que tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas être égoïste, de voir l'avenir du monde en priorité, plutôt que leur relation. Mais c'était ridicule ! Il lâcha un long soupir emprunt de peine comme il n'en avait pas laissé échapper depuis longtemps. Son cœur se serrait à l'idée qu'elle venait de mettre un terme à leur couple. Et alors que cette idée lui traversait l'esprit, il comprit enfin toute l'ampleur de la situation. C'est fini, se disait-il, oui, c'est fini. Non, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire ! Il avait affronté déjà tant de choses, tant de murs s'étaient dressés devant lui et pourtant il était encore là, debout, et il sentait que ce nouvel obstacle pourrait le faire sombrer à jamais… Des larmes coulaient librement sur son visage qui restait pourtant impassible. Les gens se retournaient sur lui alors qu'il restait debout au milieu de se trottoir, les bras ballants, le long du corps, ne cherchant pas à masquer sa peine. Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il essayait de retenir ces larmes insupportables. Une boule monta dans sa gorge, il avait envie de crier. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Il se sentit envahi de désespoir et d'une solitude comme il n'en avait jamais connue auparavant. Au Seireitei, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion ni le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, et maintenant qu'il en avait enfin eu l'opportunité, voilà qu'elle se détournait de lui. Et pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Et alors que son visage se tordait de douleur, il entendit un cri s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, même s'il n'avait pas l'impression que ça venait de lui. Tout était beaucoup trop compliqué, même pour lui… A présent les rares personnes qui passaient à côté de lui, le regardaient d'un air indigné mais il n'en avait que faire. Il prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre, essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche en reniflant, comme l'enfant de 10 qu'il lui arrivait d'être encore. Rangiku s'inquiétait-elle pour lui, se demanda-t-il. Mais au fond, il n'en avait que faire.

Il marcha jusqu'à un petit parc où ils allaient lui et Momo étant enfants et s'assit sur une petite balançoire. Il sourit en se souvenant que quelques années plus tôt, ils venaient quasiment tous les jours jouer là après l'école. A cette heure-ci, le parc était vide et totalement silencieux, et les balançoires grinçaient doucement au gré du vent. Quelques pétales de fleur de cerisier vinrent se poser sur sa main droite. Il leva les yeux vers les grands arbres un peu plus loin. C'était le moment préféré de Momo, lorsque les cerisiers étaient en fleurs. Il se remémora un vieux souvenir. Il devait avoir à peine 6 ou 7 ans et avec Momo, ils étaient venus jouer avec leurs parents. Et ce jour-là, il avait décidé de montrer quelque chose à Momo. Il s'était installé sur la balançoire et été monté très haut, puis, voulant faire le malin, lui avait dit qu'il pourrait sauter de la balançoire lorsqu'elle serait tout en haut. Il l'avait fait… Et était retombé sur son poignet. Il s'était mis alors à pleurer, pleurer à chaudes larmes, n'osant même plus bouger. Momo avait accouru et l'avait traité d'idiot comme il lui arrivait parfois encore de le faire. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait aidé à se remettre debout. Ce jour-là, elle lui avait fait promettre de ne plus faire de choses insensées pour l'impressionner.

Il soupira et se releva. S'était ridicule, tout cela n'était que des souvenirs créés de toute pièce. Les vrais souvenirs étaient ceux de la Soul Society… Ceux où ils n'étaient qu'amis, où il semblait plus jeune qu'elle, où il n'aurait jamais pu lui avouer ses sentiments…Son cœur s'assombrit à ces pensées. Il avait le sentiment qu'on lui avait laissé entrapercevoir le vrai paradis et qu'il venait de lui être ôté sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Ainsi la vie était faite. Il rentra chez lui, les mains dans les poches, le regard perdu devant lui, les yeux encore un peu rougis par les larmes qu'il n'avouerait jamais avoir versées.

--

_- Shiro-kuuun ! Tu es enfin rentré de mission ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi, surtout quand le capitaine Unohana m'a dit que tu avais été blessé…_

_Toshiro détacha son regard du ciel bleu azur à peine couvert par quelques nuages blancs et cotonneux pour se tourner vers la source de tant de bruit. Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie et, ne parvenant plus à rester allongé, était allé s'asseoir au bord de la fenêtre. Pour une fois, il ne portait qu'un simple tricot blanc sous lequel on pouvait apercevoir divers bandages. Momo s'était précipitée sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras en le serrant un peu fort. Toshiro rougit légèrement._

_- C'est Hitsugaya taishô, murmura-t-il._

_Il tenta de reprendre son souffle mais Momo le serrait fort, juste là où ses côtes avaient été brisées._

_- Hinamori, lâche-moi s'il-te-plaît._

_Elle se recula d'un pas, le laissant enfin respirer. Il ferma les yeux à cause de la douleur dans ses côtes qu'elle venait de réveiller._

_- C'est grave ? Demanda-t-elle en l'observant, la tête légèrement penchée._

_Il fit non de la tête et se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre en posant ses mains sur le rebord. Elle vint se mettre juste à côté de lui. Il y eut un instant de silence, mais pas un de ces silences gênés. C'était plutôt un moment où chacun pouvait profiter de la présence de l'autre, un moment calme où ils avaient peu de chance d'être dérangés ou détournés l'un de l'autre par une quelconque contrainte extérieure. Et cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était plus arrivé._

_- J'ai voulu aller te voir à la 10__ème__ division dès que j'ai appris que tu étais rentré mais tu n'y étais pas. C'est Matsumoto qui m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver ici._

_Il se tourna vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder à regarder son profile, son nez délicat, ses cils, son menton... Elle tourna son regard vers lui et le sonda un instant. Tous deux se regardaient face à face sans rien dire._

_- quand pourra-t-on se balader tous les deux tranquillement jusqu'au lac, comme avant ? murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Toshiro._

_- Je n'en sais rien._

_Il soupira en regardant ses mains sur le bord de la fenêtre. Depuis qu'il était devenu capitaine, ce qui remontait à il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, lui et Momo n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se voir tous les deux, de discuter comme avant, de passer du temps ensemble. Au début, Toshiro avait pensé que son nouveau grade ne changerait rien, qu'ils resteraient amis et que tout se passerait bien… Mais il semblait qu'il se soit trompé. Cela avait changé énormément de choses, ça les avait beaucoup éloignés, bien qu'ils continuent de se voir._

_- Je dois y aller, dit Momo en s'éloignant. J'ai encore un tas de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Mais je suis contente de voir que tu ailles bien. Soigne-toi bien, Shiro-kun !_

_Elle lui fit un geste de la main, en souriant, et s'en alla, moitié marchant moitié courant. Toshiro eut un vertige. Il retourna s'allonger, se glissant sous les épais draps de l'infirmerie. Il fixa le plafond pendant quelques minutes, les sourcils froncés comme à son habitude, et finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil léger et agité._

--

Une voix masculine qui l'appelait tira Toshiro de son sommeil. Il rouvrit les yeux en bâillant et s'étirant. Ils étaient montés sur le toit de l'école pour la pose-déjeuner et Toshiro s'était endormi d'un coup. La matinée n'avait pas été facile avec Momo juste à côté de lui qui faisait tout pour éviter de lui parler ou même de le regarder. Il releva les yeux vers Renji qui l'observait, soucieux.

- J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais… Ca fait au moins cinq minutes que je t'appelle.

Toshiro regarda sa montre, assis par terre, appuyé sur une main. Il leur restait encore dix minutes de pose. Rukia et Ichigo discutaient un peu plus loin, et ça n'avait pas l'air joyeux comme conversation. Momo n'était plus là, Orihime n'était pas venue de toute la matinée et Uryu semblait plutôt inquiet tandis que Chad était toujours plongé dans son éternel silence. Shuuhei semblait plongé dans ses pensées, lui aussi. Bref, l'ambiance n'y était vraiment pas. Toshiro soupira en se rasseyant en tailleur.

- Où est partie Momo ? Demanda-t-il après un autre bâillement.

Renji haussa les épaules et croisa les bras.

- Elle s'est levée d'un coup et s'est barrée sans rien dire. Ca ne va pas fort entre vous on dirait.

Les épaules de Toshiro s'affaissèrent à cette remarque. Et puis Rangiku avait essayé de le consoler la veille au soir, ce pour quoi elle n'était pas vraiment douée…Finalement, elle l'avait plus déprimé qu'autre chose.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Toshiro se tourna vers Renji, les sourcils froncés.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler…

Renji haussa les épaules et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux qu'il avait lâchés. Toshiro apprécierait vraiment si Renji n'insistait pas. Lui-même n'avait pas tout compris et l'idée d'en parler ne le tentait pas vraiment. Dans l'immédiat, il se sentait plutôt d'humeur solitaire. Il se releva et frotta son pantalon.

- Je vais aller voir où elle est partie, dit-il à l'adresse de Renji.

En passant près de Rukia et Ichigo, il entendit malgré lui, quelques mots de Rukia.

- Moi aussi mais on n'y peut rien…

Toshiro se doutait bien qu'eux non plus n'étaient pas enchantés à l'idée de retourner à la Soul Society, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible puisque tous les deux n'appartenaient pas au même monde. Il ouvrit la porte du toit et arriva dans un couloir de classes. C'était bien, il était seul et voulait retrouver Momo. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver. Il ferma les yeux et soupira d'exaspération. Parfois il se désespérait lui-même. Réfléchir, voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Connaissant Momo, il pensa à tous les endroits où elle pourrait potentiellement se trouver. Peut-être était-elle déjà retournée en classe ? Non, ce n'était pas l'endroit qu'elle préférait. Il repensa aux pétales de fleur de cerisier. Il y avait un grand arbre derrière l'école. Ce n'était pas un cerisier mais il faisait de très belles fleurs blanches, donnant l'impression lorsqu'il était complètement recouvert de fleurs, qu'il venait juste de neiger. Et on pouvait l'observer en toute tranquillité, depuis le couloir perpendiculaire à celui où il se trouvait. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle soit là, même si en cette saison, il ne devait pas rester beaucoup de fleurs.

Et en effet, elle se trouvait assise sur l'appui de fenêtre et observait l'arbre à travers la fenêtre fermée. Il s'approcha sans vraiment chercher à se faire entendre où à la surprendre. Elle ne se retourna pas mais s'empressa de frotter ses joues en reniflant.

- D'habitude, tu ouvres la fenêtre, dit-il, debout à côté d'elle avec les mains dans les poches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ce fut son ton sec qui le blessa bien plus que tout le reste. Il porta son poids sur une jambe et puis sur l'autre, timidement, en cherchant quelque chose à dire.

- Je m'inquiétais de savoir comment tu allais.

- Je vais bien, dit-elle en croisant les bras, le regard toujours rivé sur l'arbre, dehors.

- Momo… Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches à faire et je trouve tout ça parfaitement ridicule.

Elle ne se retournait toujours pas et cela exaspérait profondément Toshiro. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait, ne comprenait pas non plus cette peur irraisonnée, et encore moins sa façon d'agir. Elle semblait malheureuse d'avoir rompu de façon plus ou moins détournée, alors pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? Aucun des deux ne voulait que ça se termine comme ça, alors pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait peur de l'avenir ? C'était ridicule, l'avenir n'était jamais sûr mais c'était ce qui faisait son intérêt, non ? Il vint se mettre en face d'elle et à nouveau, elle détourna le regard.

- J'accepte ta décision mais… Prends au moins la peine de m'expliquer.

Il avança une main vers elle mais elle se remit debout et recula d'un pas, sans toutefois croiser son regard ne fut-ce qu'une fois. Toshiro laissa retomber mollement sa main en soupirant, les yeux fermés.

- Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué, murmura-t-elle.

Il réfléchit un instant, essayant de se remémorer la conversation de la veille.

- Quoi, tu veux dire que tu m'en veux uniquement parce qu'on n'a pas les mêmes priorités ?

La sonnerie marquant la fin de la pose retentit, coupant court à leur discussion. Momo releva les yeux vers lui, remit une mèche de cheveux en place et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Il n'essaya pas de la rattraper, il ne servait à rien de la retenir contre son gré.

--

Renji se lavait les mains dans les toilettes, les yeux fixés sur le robinet. Décidément, rien n'avait l'air d'aller en ce moment : Orihime qui n'était pas venue de la journée, Toshiro et Momo qui semblaient avoir quelques soucis de communication, la santé de Rukia qui s'aggravait presque de jour en jour, et l'ambiance générale du groupe qui semblait plus que plombée. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il ferma le robinet et s'essuya les mains sans relever les yeux vers le miroir. Attachant ses cheveux, il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Shuuhei. Celui-ci l'observait avec intérêt. Il avait retiré son pull et portait sa chemise blanche hors de son pantalon, les manches relevées. Il avait laissé quelques boutons ouverts, laissant entrevoir une bague qu'il portait en pendentif. Il passa à côté de Renji, jusqu'à un évier, et ouvrit le robinet. L'eau jaillit un peu trop fort et vint éclabousser la chemise de Shuuhei qui grommela. Renji à côté de lui, ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Shuuhei qui avait précipitamment refermé le robinet, le rouvrit en lui jetant un regard en biais.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

Renji n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Shuuhei avait rempli ses mains mises en coupe et lançait toute l'eau sur la chemise de l'autre qui le regarda, éberlué.

- Hey ! Ta chemise n'était même pas aussi trempée !

- Maintenant la tienne l'est ! Lui dit Shuuhei en souriant.

Il se surprit à penser que son sourire était vraiment charmant… Vraiment très charmant, et chaleureux aussi. Mais il avait déjà ouvert le robinet le plus proche et était sur le point de l'éclabousser à son tour. Shuuhei se rapprocha et lui prit les poignets avant même que ses mains ne soient sous le jet d'eau.

- On aura l'air de quoi, en classe avec nos chemises trempées ? Lui dit-il, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Il fallait y penser avant de m'envoyer de la flotte dessus…

- Il fallait y penser avant de te moquer de moi…

Ils se regardaient tous les deux, droit dans les yeux. Shuuhei lui tenait toujours les poignets et se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de Renji. Il pouvait même presque sentir son souffle sur son épaule et entendre son cœur battre. Cette situation d'un coup, revêtait quelque chose de gênant.

- C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher, maintenant.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Demanda Shuuhei dans un souffle.

Renji sentait que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose immédiatement, cette scène tournerait dans un sens qui ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Shuuhei lâcha une des mains de Renji pour fermer le robinet et le tourna gentiment pour qu'ils soient face à face. Renji était un peu plus grand que lui mais, dans l'immédiat, il ne se sentait pas réellement en position de force. C'était vraiment en train de déraper, là, et il ne pouvait rien faire… ou ne voulait rien faire peut-être ?

- Tu sembles troublé, dit Shuuhei, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Il venait de reprendre le poignet de Renji qu'il avait lâché quelques instants plus tôt. Renji ne savait pas exactement quoi faire ni quoi répondre. Dans l'immédiat, il essayait de faire fonctionner ses neurones correctement, ce qui était une tâche très ardue lorsque vous aviez les yeux de Shuuhei rivés sur vous, qu'il se trouvait à peine à quelques centimètres et qu'il semblait vouloir se rapprocher encore. Ce qu'il était d'ailleurs en train de faire. Renji pouvait maintenant sentir les battements du cœur de Shuuhei tout contre le sien, son odeur l'enivrant totalement. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ? Shuuhei tenait fermement ses poignets et semblait ne pas vouloir les lâcher dans l'immédiat.

- Renji, murmura suavement Shuuhei dans le creux de son oreille, comme si c'était le mot d'amour le plus doux qui existe au monde.

Renji ferma les yeux pour essayer de reprendre contenance mais cela lui était devenu totalement impossible. Une boule venait d'apparaître dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir correctement. Shuuhei vint mordiller son lobe d'oreille, faisant s'échapper d'entre les lèvres de Renji un léger gémissement.

- Shuuhei, arrête ça, bon sang, parvint-il à dire entre deux grandes inspirations.

Le jeune homme s'écarta un peu de lui pour pouvoir capturer son regard.

- Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ?

Renji hocha de la tête mais n'osait toujours pas bouger. Shuuhei lui sourit mais ne comptait pas pour autant s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il plongea à nouveau son visage dans le cou de Renji et entreprit de le couvrir de baisers. Il passa même sa langue sur sa pomme d'Adam, le faisant à nouveau gémir.

- Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? Redemanda-t-il à l'oreille de Renji alors qu'il libérait une de ses mains pour la glisser sous sa chemise.

Renji sentit de légers picotements l'envahir. Il n'avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête mais… Et si quelqu'un arrivait maintenant et les surprenait ? Il sentit la main de Shuuhei glisser le long de son torse et se sentit perdre encore un peu de volonté. Shuuhei le sentant à sa merci, libéra son autre main pour pouvoir aller chipoter tranquillement dans les longues mèches rouges tandis qu'il continuait de lui embrasser le cou. Oh non, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, mais il voulait encore moins être surpris dans une telle position par le premier venu. Rassemblant sa volonté, il remonta ses mains sur le torse de Shuuhei et le repoussa doucement. Celui-ci émit un léger gémissement de protestation mais ne dit rien et Renji quitta les toilettes à l'instant même où un élève de seconde entrait.

--

Fin du chapitre 7, j'y suis arrivé, enfin ! Voilà, j'ai essayé de faire plus de descriptions mais je ne suis pas vraiment tout à fait satisfaite… :-( La réaction de Momo est peut-être incompréhensible pour certains, mais j'espère que non XD Et puis, vous vous en doutez, ça s'arrangera plus tard :-D Le couple Renji-Shuuhei, je l'avais en tête depuis un bon bout de temps, mais je ne pense pas être très douée pour écrire du yaoi, ceci était juste un essai, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :-) le chapitre prochain sera de nouveau un peu plus agité, il y a la visite chez Urahara et puis le retour des parents de Toshiro et un passage inoue-ishida. Je sais pas si le chapitre contiendra vraiment tout ça mais en tout cas, c'est au programme. Voilou ! Reviews ? :-D


End file.
